My Servant
by Koro2316
Summary: What can I do if you're not here? Can I live by my own? I know you since we were little. But I don't know about your past. I want to know you more... I want to be with you. I want to hold you. I want to hug you. I don't want to lose my precious anymore. So please, don't leave me Akashi-kun.
1. Serve 1

Akashi x Reader x Aomine

Ugh... why do I have to be here? With my stupid servant!

"Ojou-sama, it's time for your tea." He said while holding a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you." I said and I took the cup from his hand.

I drank the tea and I heard a giggling. "Fufufu… I put some mud on it." He said with an evil laugh. I quickly spit the tea out my mouth.

"THE HELL!" I yelled. "You really easy to tease!" he said. "Damn you!" and suddenly, someone came into my room.

"What's wrong? (F/n)?" A light blue hair boy came at me with worried. My big brother. Tetsu-nii.

"He did it again!" I yelled while cry. "He put the tea with mud!" "Now (F/n), Akashi-kun just joking. Right?" Tetsu-nii look at the red hair servant. "Yes." He said with smile.

Ugh…! Why does Tetsu-nii trust him?! That smile, I can see it! That fake smile! He's the worst!

Serve 1, Akashi Seijurou.

"Well then, I have to go now. Got a lot of work to do." Said Tetsu-nii. "Wait don't tell me you're leaving me with him?!" "Well, yeah. Akashi-kun. Take care of her for me." And Tetsu-nii left the room. Leaving me behind with my stupid servant.

"Now… what to do…" he smirked. "I… I don't like the way you look." I started shivers. "First, undress!" he said. "What?! What for?!" I asked with nervous. "Bath. What else?" he said simply. "I'll change at the bathroom." I walked to the bathroom until he grabs my hand.

"Oh no… I shall take off your dress. It's my duty as your servant right?" he said. "W-w-w-what?! Y-y-you dont need to! I can do it myself!" I yelled. "My… you don't need to be that shy… I always saw your little chest." He said.

"W-w-w-w-when did you...?!" "Every day." He said while smile. "Now, let's go take you bath." He pulled me to the bathroom. "NOOOO….!"

After bath, he blows my hair. "How embarrassing!" sadly on my mind said. I look at his left eye with an eyelid on it. Because I'm curious, I asked him.

"Nee Akashi-kun, I always wanted to ask you something." I said. "What is it Ojou-sama?" "About that left eye of you… what happen?" I asked. He didn't answer it. "I'm… I'm sorry that I asked you such thing like that." I looked down. Scared that hurt his feeling.

"You want to see it?" he asked. Well… because I'm very curious about it, so I nod. He slowly opened his eyelid. I saw his gold eye. It's so beautiful.

"I know… you want to say that it's weird." "It's awesome!" I said happily. "What?" Akashi-kun becomes confuse. "That gold eye of yours, it's so beautiful." I smiled. His face turns red. "So don't hide it!" I said.

"W...what do you want to eat Ojou-sama?!" he asked me with yelled. "Eh? Uh… maybe a cookie with milk?" I said. "Right away Ojou-sama!" he rashly to the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

Tomorrow, it's my first day of school at Teiko high. I can't wait! Just hurry up morning already! I can't wait to meet new friends, new boyfriend? Just can't wait till tomorrow morning!

The next day morning, I just woke up. "Ngg…? Huh? That's unusual. Usually Akashi-kun woke me up." I look at the time. "WTF! I'm late for my first day of school!" I rashly change my uniform, have breakfast and ran to the school.

"Hosh…! Hosh…! Made it!" uwaa… it's a big school alright. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class!" I ran to my classroom.

At the class, I open the door. "Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Made it in time!" I said. "You're the new student huh? Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

"My name is (F/n). Nice to meet you." I introduced. "Uhh… you may sit next to Ryota." I walked to my seat. And then I sit there. Next to me, there's a boy with a blond hair looks a lot like a model.

"Hey there! My name is Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you (F/n)cchi!" (F/n)cchi? "Y…yeah. Nice to meet you too! Kise-kun!" I smiled. I got my first friend!

After school, the president of the class gave me a club registration. "Hmm… what should I chose?" I think that I'll join the music club. I mean, I used to play some music instrument at my house. But then, I looked at Kise-kun who already gives the paper to the president.

"What club did you join Kise-kun?" I asked. "I pick basketball." He said. "I see." "What about you, (F/n)cchi?" he asked me back. "Hmm… I'm not sure what club should I join." I said while look at the paper. "Well there still much time for you to think about it. Just take your time." Said Kise-kun. "Yeah. Your right."

Noon at my house, Akashi-kun standing in front of me. "Welcome home Ojou-sama." He Said. "I'm home." Oh yeah! I wonder why he didn't wake me up. "I already make your dinner." He takes me to the dining room. I saw lots of food. And that's all my favorite foods.

"Did you make this?" "Of course. Because it's the first time you went to school, and I thought that you're tired. So, I make your entire favorite." My eyes start sparkling. Can't believe it he make all my favorite food! But wait! What if he put something on it?

"Don't worry. I didn't put anything on that food." He said. "Really?" I asked to make sure. "I swear that I didn't put anything." He said that. Well… maybe I trust him. And I eat the food.

"It's delicious!" I smiled. And I eat and eat until there's no food anymore on the table.

"Thanks for the food!" I said. And Akashi-kun takes the dishes to the kitchen. I follow him to the kitchen.

"What is it Ojou-sama?" asked Akashi-kun. "I wanna help too…" I said and I wash the dishes with Akashi-kun. "You don't need to Ojou-sama. You'll get dirty." He said. "Don't worry. I just want to help you." I said while washing the dishes. Come to think, I wonder why he didn't wake me up that morning.

"Nee, Akashi-kun. Today I meet a new friend. His name is Kise Ryota." I said. "Well that's good for you." He said. "But at morning, it's unusual." "Why?" he asked. "You didn't wake me up." I said. "Ah… sorry. I overslept." He smiled. "I see. I though there something happen." I thought.

"Will you forgive me?" he leans to me and hold my cheek. My face suddenly turns red like a tomato or something. I'm so nervous. "Y-y-yeah! I forgive you." I said with a fast tone. "I'm glad." he started wash the dishes again. That surprised me. I thought that my heart will explode!

"You should go to bed Ojou-sama." "Ehh? Why?" I asked with a lazy tone. "I'm afraid that you'll be late again." He said. Well… I know that but, "Akashi-kun will wake me up right?" I said. "Uh… yeah." He said but weird. Like nervous or something like that. "Well. I'm going to my room then. Good night." I went up stairs.

Today Akashi-kun looks weird. Oh well… tomorrow I have to wake up early. I change my uniform into a pajamas and jump off the bed. "If only Akashi-kun also a student. Maybe he's going to be a popular guy at school. Just like Kise-kun." I said to myself. "… No way." I suddenly fell asleep.

The next day morning, like yesterday. Akashi-kun didn't wake me up again. And I'm late for school.

"Damn! Why didn't he wake me up?!" I ran as fast as I can. But suddenly, I bump to someone. I almost fell to the ground. But he held my hand. I look at the person I bump. He has a dark skin, and quite tall. He's wearing a Teiko uniform.

"Th… Thank you." I said and I bow my head. "Cih! Watch where you going next time!" he yelled at me. "What? I already say sorry!" I yelled back to him. "So, you wanna fight huh?" with an angry tone he asked. "Yeah! You piss me off!" this guy…! Can't believe it! What a worst guy!

"I don't have time to talk to a flat girl like you!" flat?! Ughh…! He's really…! "Just who do you call flat?!" I yelled. But he just walked away. Shit! Just who the hell he is!? Damn! I'm going to be late! I ran to the school as fast as I can.

At class, I sit and still mad about that guy who I bump. Damn! Can't believe I bump to a guy like him!

"Hey, (F/n)cchi…" he said to me but I ignore it. "(F/n)cchi?" he still call me but I still ignore it. And suddenly, he pinched my cheeks.

"OW! OW! OW! It hurt, Kise-kun!" I shouted in pain. "You ignore me! I don't like it when people ignore me…!" said Kise-kun with anger. "Sorry…!" I said.

"Hey, don't you think that she really close to Kise-san?" whispered the girl from my class. "She's newt but they look very close." Whispered the girl back to her friends.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kise-kun. "Just about this morning, I bump to a guy. And he doesn't nice at all! So I hate that guy! I think he's from Teiko." I explained. "Hmmm… What characteristics of the guy who hit you?" he asked. "Well… he's tall, has a dark skin. Oh! And he has a dark blue hair." I said.

Kise-kun looks like know this guy. Because he looks surprised when I said his characteristics. "Nee Kise-kun, you know him or what?" I asked. "Hmmm… Hey (F/n)cchi," "Hah?" I waited he say. "Why don't you join me after class?" he invited me. "What?" I surprised. And the entire girl from our class also surprised.

After class, Kise-kun toke me someplace. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Basketball club." He answered. "Eh? For what?" I asked again. "Ehehe… watch us playing." He answered again with laugh. "I… I see…"

"Today Seijurou-sama played right?" said the girl from my back. "Kise-sama, are you going to the club?" asked the girl with her friend. "Yes." He said with a handsome smile he gives. "Th… then… Seijuro-sama also plays right?" the girl asked again. "Yeah!" he smiled again. Kise-kun holds the girl head and say,

"If you like, you can watch us play." He smiled. The girl face turns red and nervously say, "Y… yes!" Kise-kun looks so nice to people. No wonder everyone like him. Anyway… This Seijurou-kun… his name is the same like Akashi-kun first name.

"Anu… Who is Seijurou-kun?" I asked. "Our captain." He answered. "Ohh… I bet he's awesome." I said while smile.

At the club, Kise-kun told me to sit at the back. I wait until the door open.

"Sorry I'm late!" I look at the guy. There's 3 boys walk inside. I surprised. It's him! He looked at me. "Ng? you…" "AH…! Jerk guy!" I shouted and point him. "Who do you call jerk guy?!" he looks mad. And finally, Kise-kun appeared.

"Oh! Aominecchi…! You came." He said as he waves his hand. "Let me introduce you to my classmate. This is (F/n)." (F/n)cchi, this is Aomine Daiki. Our ace." He said.

"No fair Kise-chin… you didn't introduce her to me…" said the purple tall guy. "Just introduce to Aomine?" said the green glasses guy. "Ahh… sorry… (F/n)cchi, this is Murasakibara Atsushi. And this glasses guy is Midorima Shintaro." He said. "N… nice to meet you all." I said with a blush.

"(F/n)-chin so cute. Here some candy for you." He gave me a candy. "Th…thank you." I smiled. "Anyway Midorima-san," "What is it?" he asked. "Why are you holding a snowman doll?" I asked. "This is my lucky item." He said. "I… I see…" I don't get it. But oh well.

"Huh! Anyway, Akashi is late." Said jerk guy. Eh? Akashi? "Wait! Did you just say, Akashi?" I asked while hold his hand. His face turns red. And a guy just enter the room. I turn back and saw a red hair boy. With a ruby eye on the right and gold on the left. He realize I standing next to jerk guy. I surprised when I look at his face.

"Akashi-kun?!" I saw with a surprised look. "Ojou-sama?!"

Serve 1, end.


	2. Serve 2

My Servant. My annoying servant. He live with me since I was 10. Tetsu-nii found him at the street. He says that Akashi-kun family is gone. And so Tetsu-nii told him to be my servant. We're having fun together, we always together. But after we grew up, he change. He acts like I'm his master. Even I don't want him to think about me that way.

"Akashi-kun?!" I shocked. "Ojou-sama?!" Akashi-kun looks shock as well.

Serve 2, Precious Person.

"What are you doing here?!" i asked him with a surprise tone. "Uh... well... I..." "Hmm… that's rare… (F/n)-chin knows Aka-chin...?" asked Murasakibara-san while eating his potato chips. "Anyway Akashi, did you just call her 'Ojou-sama'?" asked Midorima-san sharply.

Akashi-kun walked to me and holds my hand. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked with an angry smile. That makes me scared so I immediately nod. He pull me outside. Leaving Kise-kun and others behind.

Outside the club, "I still can't believe that Akashi-kun a Teiko student." I said with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Well… I'm afraid that if I tell you, you're going to tell everyone that I'm your servant. You know that this school may not work right?" he said. "Eh? Really?" I didn't know that.

"Anyway, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone about me be your servant." He bows at me 90 degrees. "Wh…what are you doing? You don't need to bow at me!" I said with a nervous tone. It's the first time. I see Akashi-kun act like this…

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." I said. "Thank you! Ojou-sama! After school, I'll wash your back!" he said energize. My face turns red and scold him, "Don't say such an idiot thing!" but… I suddenly smiled. And Akashi-kun realizes that I'm smile.

"What's wrong? Ojou-sama?" he asked. I giggled and say, "It's just… I'm happy that we're at the same school." "Hah?" Akashi-kun confused. "Oh yeah! Akashi-kun," I said. "What?" he answered. "Call my name." I said. "Ehh?" "(F/n)… call me that." I said. "I can't do that. It's against the rule." He said. "Don't worry. It's just at school right?" I said. "Well... yeah." He said.

"Okay! Say it!" I command him. "Sigh… (F/n)." he blushed. Kyaa…! He looks cute when he said that…! "Uh… I should go practice." He said nervously. "Okay! Then I'll watch you play." I said while smiles at him. And then we went in.

"Akashi, you know this flat?" asked Jerk guy. "Yeah we know each other." He answered. "Is she your girl?" asked Midorima-san. My face turns red. But Akashi-kun looks like usual and say, "No. she's just my childhood friend."

"Anyway, let's start practice!" said Akashi. "(F/n)cchi, you should sit here." Said Kise-kun. "Sure." I seat at the back and watch them plays.

I watch them. And I can see that they're good. But, the most awesome than everyone else...

He dunks the ball in to the ring. "Nice dunk! Aominecchi!" that jerk guy is awesome. "Excited?" said Midorima-san at my back. I jump off cause surprise. "W… when did you…" "I want to ask you something." He said. "Hm? What is it?" "If your Akashi childhood friend, you must be know him well right?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" I asked him why. "Then you must be in love with him right?" my face turns red. It's an embarrassing question! "What are you talking about?! I don't get it!" I yelled.

After club, Akashi-kun surrounded by the girls. I can't believe it! He looks close to all the girls! He never did that to me. Those smiles… those laughs… he never did that on me.

"You're jealous?" I look back and it's that jerk. "Shut up! I'm not jealous or anything!" I shouted with anger. After all… he thinks of me as his master. "Hmm… really? Well, I guess it's useless for you to love anyone." He said. "What?" "No one ever wants to date a flat girl like you." What the hell is he saying! "And I bet you also don't have any girl's right? I wonder why… oh! I know! Cause you such a jerk! That's why!" I said with smirk. "What did you just say?!" I pretend that I didn't hear that and leave the room.

I walk home by myself like usual. I want to ask Akashi-kun if he want to walk home together. But how can I say that if there's lots of girl surround him?

"Ojou-sama!" I heard a yelled calling me. I looked back. "Akashi-kun? Why?" I asked. "Why? That's my question! Why are you leaving me behind?" he asked. "Cause I want to go home." I answered. "Why didn't you call me?!" he asked again. But this time, he asks me with a mad tone.

"Well… you surrounded with girls. So I thought if I call you, and I say, let's go home together. Aren't your fans thinks that we're dating?" I explained. "After all, I'm your master. Not more than that." I said. Akashi-kun silents. He looked down and says, "Your right. You're just my master. Not more than that." He smiles a little. I hope that I didn't hurt his feeling or something like that. But, I'm not wrong right? He thinks about me like that. Not more than a master.

"But, Ojou-sama a girl you know! What if something happen if you walk home by your own?" said Akashi-kun. "W…well… I don't know." I said. "Next time, just call me if you want to go home." He said. "I don't want anything happen to you, Ojou-sama." I blushed. Why is he so nice to me? Cause I'm his master? That he wants to protect me?

At home, I went to my room. I open my uniform and went to the bathroom until,

"Ojou-sama! I brought your dinner!" I shocked! Didn't I lock the room?! Oh my! He saw me! He saw it! He just stares like that! My gosh! My faces are all red!

"You want me to wash your back, Ojou-sama?" he asked simply. I throw soap to his face. "I don't need you to do it! You pervert!" I slam the door. Ughh…! What a jerk! But… he's back to his own self. I wonder what his life in school…

The next day, it's my first day walks to school with Akashi-kun. But… I'm kinda nervous. What if someone saw us?

"A… anu… is it okay if we walk together?" I asked. "Sure. Who told that we can't walk together?" well… I guess no one… but, what if his fans saw it? Isn't that making worst?

"Don't worry. Everyone thinks that you're my childhood friend. So I bet the girls will understand if I tell them." He said. "O… okay…"

That's strange. Akashi-kun… looks different when he's outside the house. It's very strange. Like… there's two Akashi-kun.

At class, well… I don't have any friends except Kise-kun. But… I'm kinda scared if I'm very close to him. Why? Cause all the girls at my class glare at me. Its creep me off!

"What's wrong, (F/n)cchi?" asked Kise-kun with worried. "Uh… nothing." I said nervously. Ah! That's right! Kise-kun close to Akashi-kun! Maybe I should ask him about Akashi-kun life at school.

"Nee Kise-kun, can I ask you something?" I look at his beautiful topaz eyes. "Sure! Anything for a cute girl like you." He smiled. Well he didn't have to say that I'm cute.

"Uhh… well… I want to know what Akashi-kun day time at school." I said it! "Eh? Why do you want to know it? Gasp! Don't tell me…" when he wants to continue what he wants to say, I quickly stop it with say, "I just want to know about it. He is my childhood friend right? So that doesn't have to do with what you think that is."

"Hmm… his day life at school…" Kise-kun thinks. "He's smart at any subject. He's nice to people. That's why he always surrounds by girls." That's the opposite! I knew it! He is different at home! "I… I can see that…"

"Now, I also want to ask you something." His face leans to mine and that face was so creepy! "W… what is it?" I asked him with fears. "(F/n)cchi say that you're Akashicchi childhood friend right?" I nodded. "Then (F/n)cchi know about his left golden eye, right?" excited Kise-kun. Come to think, I didn't know about his left eye.

"No. I don't know." I answered. "Haaahhh? Then, what do you know about him?" I smiled. That's an easy question! The answer is…

"Akashi-kun, care about us" eh? Did I just say that? "I see…" Kise-kun smiled. We laugh for each other. But… Why did I say that? The answer that I want to say is pervert. Not care. Why? My lips just move and say that?

After class, I pack my stuff. After that, I walk outside and I saw,

"Akashi-kun?" he was there. Stand in front of me. "Hey, (F/n)!" all the girls surprised that they saw Akashi-kun talked to me. "O-oi! What are you doing here?!" I scold him with a small tone. "Hm? Isn't it obvious?" heh? "We're going home together. What else?" "HAAAAHHHH?!" all his fans shocks when they heard what Akashi-kun just says.

"W-what are you saying?! What about your club?!" "Don't worry. Today there's no club." He said calmly. What the hell? He could just wait outside or something like that!

"I'm sorry… next time I'll wait you outside." Eh? How did he… did he just… read my mind? "So, shall we?" I still surprise that he can tell what I just think. "Y… yeah." And we start walk outside and left the school.

At house, I'm curious about what Kise-kun ask. So I told him to come to my room. And he came. Dress up as a servant.

"What do you want me to do, Ojou-sama?" he kneels down in front of me. "Y… you don't need to do that! Please stand up." I said with nervous. He stands up. "Okay." I sit at the bed. I'm kinda nervous ask about this. "You can sit next to me if you like." I said. "As you wish. Ojou-sama." He bowed his head and sit next to me.

"So, why do you call me here?" doki! My heart just jump of when he asks that. Sigh… it's now or never… "Anu… I wanna ask…" I paused and look down. It's impossible! I can't say it!

"You want to ask about my left eye?" eh? I look straight to his face. How did he know…? "Am I right?" I nodded. "But, how did you know that i want to ask you about your left eye?" with curious I ask. He looked down. Did I hurt his feeling for asking that?

"Well that's because my left eye." Eh? What? "Since I was little, everyone thinks that I'm a monster. Why am I the only one who can see the future?" future? He can see it? So that's why he can tell what I'm just wanted to say. "I ran away from my house. And, there I meet Master Kuroko. He didn't scare at all. He holds my hand. He takes me here. And there you are. Stand in front of me. I thought that you would be scared. But, it's the opposite. You smile at me. You hold me with that warm hand of yours." Akashi-kun starts to smile for a little.

"Akashi-kun…?" "I'm the worst huh? Seeing future like that. Making people hate me. I'm a bad person." I can see it. That fake smile. That tears he holds it. I can see it. That pain… he holds it. I hug him tight. I feel like not going to let him go.

"Ojou-sama?" "For me, Akashi-kun is not the worst or a bad person. No matter what people say the bad things to you, no matter what they talk about your left eye, Akashi-kun still Akashi-kun, right?" Akashi-kun feels surprise when I say that. I can feel it. His tears that he holds are now fell down from his eyes. He starts to embrace me.

"Ojou-sama… you are… my precious master! I'm very grateful to be able to serve you as your servant!" I start to cry as well. "Akashi-kun… you're a very precious person to me as well…"

For the first time, I can embrace him like this. For the first time, I see him crying. For the first time, I say he's the precious person. My servant… you're very important to me…

Serve 2, end.

* * *

I hope you all like it and sorry for the grammar...

like and review

Koro.


	3. Serve 3

Konbawa minna. sorry for the late post . I had no chance to continue the story because of exams . but, now I'm here and this is the next serve. please enjoy... x

* * *

Serve 3, Found a Love.

"Ojou-sama, wake up…" someone poke at me. "Ngg… wait for 5 minutes." I said with lazy. "You don't want to be late right?" "Late for what? It's Sunday right?" I still was lying on my bed. But I feel a breath on my face. I open my eyes and,

"If you don't wake up, I kiss you, Ojou-sama." His lip is going to mine. "KYAAA!" I screamed and push him away from my bed. "W… what are you doing here?!" I asked him with mad. "Good morning." He smiled.

"G… good morning. Eh? That's not it! What are you doing here in the first place?!" I asked. "What do you think? I'm here to wake you up. Like usual." Usual? Oh yeah! I forgot about that. "Y… yeah! I forgot about it." I said nervously.

"Hurry and change that clothes. Or you want me to change it for you?" Akashi-kun such a pervert! "NO NEED!" I slam the door. "You got 10 seconds to come out the room." He said it. "And what if I not come out the room till 10 seconds?" I asked him.

"I'll open this door and change it for you." "I lock it from inside! You may not open it!" I yelled. "Fufufu… you forgot something." He smirked with laugh. "I have the key to open it!" he said happily. "EHH?!" he started to count. I quickly change my pajamas into school uniform.

"…7, 8, 9…" after he's going to say 10, I open the door. Well… you can tell that it's messy right? Akashi-kun walked to me and tied my tie well. "What a messy master you are…" he smiled. I blushed. And he brushes my long light blue hair.

"T… thank you…" I nervously said that. "That's my duty right?" he said while put the hair brush on the top of the desk. I looked down and say, "Yeah. You're right." I forced to smile. It's weird… I feel so mad when he said that.

"When will you stop looking down?" Akashi walked to me. "We're gonna late for school." I look away and say, "Yeah. I know that." I looked away.

At class, like usual... I talked with Kise-kun cause he's the only friend I have in this class. Kise-kun so nice to me. Not just me but all the girls. I like him very much but not as a lovers. As a best friend cause he's my firs friend in this school.

"Kise! Come here for a sec!" a yelled from the door. And this sound… I think I heard this sound before… I looked at the front.

"What is it? Aominecchi?" the jerk guy! "Lend me your Math!" he commanded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll lend you alright…" Kise-kun search for his Math book and he's going to give it to the jerk guy. I suddenly, held Kise-kun's hand.

"Ng? what's wrong, (F/n)cchi?" confused Kise-kun. "Do you really want to give it to him?" I asked. "What are you talking about (F/n)cchi?" Kise-kun asked me. He's even confused than before. "He asks you not nicely. So why do you want to give it to someone who's RUDE!" The jerk guy face turns to mad.

He hold grip my uniform. "What did you just say?! Flatty?!" He glared at me with anger. The class stay silent. I think they all scared what he do to me. Even Kise-kun trembling. But I didn't say something wrong right? That's the truth!

"What? You think that doing like this makes me scared?" I said. "Sorry. I'm not the same like them!" I said with a mad tone. "If you want to borrow something from people, you have to ask nicely!" I scolded him. "I don't need your scolding!" suddenly, the sensei came in and saw us fighting.

"What are you two doing?!" asked the sensei with a big tone. "You two! Go stand front of the class!" scold the sensei. The jerk guy let off the grip. And both of us went out and stand in front of the class. My first punishment with the jerk guy! What a worst!

We ignore each other. "Cih! This isn't going to happen if there's no flatty!" I started yelled to him. "What?! So it's my fault?! It's your fault that RUDE to Kise-kun!" "I really do hate flat girl!" he said that again! "I hate you so much!" I yelled at him.

"Silence!" the sensei open the door with anger. And we look away. "Cih! You should make that flat chest of yours bigger!" he said. "What the hell are you talking about?! Jerk!" I said back to him. "Hey, I'm telling the truth!" he said something that I really don't like it! "And you should be nicer! So you can have a girlfriend!" he gets annoyed. We argue each other. "I said silence!" the sensei mad at us.

DUKK!

We kicked the sensei and he hit to the wall. The wall almost going to break. "Shut up!" we both say that with anger. The sensei fainted and we arguing each other again. This is a worst day!

After school, I walk outside the school and saw Akashi-kun with lots of girls surround him. I don't have a choice to leave him here and walk home by myself. But he realizes that I walk past him.

"(F/n)!" he called my name. "Eh? How did you…" oh yeah, I forgot! He can see the future! "Let's go home together!" he said. "Oi! Don't say that! Everyone thinks that we're dating!" I whisper to him. "Don't worry… I already told everyone that we're just friend." He explained. "I see… then that's good to hear…" I relive and he say good bye to his fans then leave the school.

"I see you have a bad day. Is something happen at school, Ojou-sama?" He asked. "N… No. I'm fine." I lied. But then he stares at me. "W… what is it?" he stared at my blue eyes. "I can tell that you lie to me! Tell me what's going on!" he commanded me to say it. I suppose that I can't lie to someone who can see the future.

"The truth is… I have a fight with that jerk." "You mean Daiki?" I nodded. "He did something wrong to Kise-kun! So I mad at him. And we got punish to stands in front of the class. He doesn't want to apologize what he just did to Kise-kun! So I was arguing with him!" I explained. "I see." Simply he said. "What a worst!" I still mad at it. "Don't be mad. I'll make your favorite dinner if you stop arguing with him."

"Really?! Yay!" I turns front to him. "Then let's hurry and go home!" I can't wait for the dinnier! "Okay! Ojou-sama."

I know that I didn't spend more time with Tetsu-nii cause his work. But, if there's Akashi-kun with me, I feel… safe.

The next day at school, "Oh yeah! Today I have a class duty. It'll take long. So if you want, you can go home on your own." I nodded. Then today I will go home on my own. I look at Akashi-kun. He really does looks different when he's at outside.

"Ng? what's wrong?" he asked. "Akashi-kun, you look really different when you're outside the house." I answered. He suddenly leans to my face. Our eyes were contact each other. My face feels so hot. "Hee… what's the different?" he asked again. But with a little smiles of tease.

"W… well… You look like a pervert at home. But when you're at school, you look so cool." I answered the question.

"Pft! I know that." He starts to laugh. He really does tease me! "Then why do you want to ask again?! Akashi-kun baka!" and we started to laugh together.

At class, a group of girls come and ask me. "Hey, (F/n) can we ask something?" "Hah? Sure." I answered. "What relationships do you have with Akashi-sama?" one of the girls asked. "Eh? Why would you guys want to know?" I asked with a little red on my cheeks. "Well, you always walk home together. And you're just a newbie right? So how can you get close to him so much?" they explained.

"Well… he's just my childhood friend. We walk home together because we have the same road. And besides…" I paused. "Besides…" the girls waiting for me to say what I'm going to say. "I love him as a friend. Not more than that." The girls feels relieve. And then I look away.

Do I think him like that? Maybe yes. He thinks of me a master. And I think of him a servant. An annoying and pervert servant if you say.

After school, just like Akashi-kun says. I went home on my own. And when I walk home, I saw a mini market. Suddenly, my stomach just grumbles. So I walk to the mini market.

I look around and found a stock of bread. I pick a strawberry bun. And suddenly, a rumble just came.

"Alright nobody move! Give me all the money you have!" everyone at the store trembling of fears. And the cashier man gives all the money to him. I can't just sit back! I have to save them! Even I know that I don't have a power to stop it.

"Hey! You can't just steal money from other!" I yelled and walk to the robber. "I told you to not move!" scold the robber. "What? Do you think that you're my mother that orders me to do something? Hah! Just leave this place!" I scold him back. "Why you little girl…!" the robber shoot at my arm.

I hold the hurts. "I say once more. Leave this place!"

But the robber doesn't care what I just say. He's now narrowing to my chest. And he's going to shoot until…

DUKK!

The robber fell to the ground. I open my eyes and that's the jerk! "You…" "Oi! Don't act so brave! You'll get killed!" he said. "Why you…" I'm getting angry for a bit.

"You bastard…! What are you doing?!" when the robber look at his back, he have to look up.

"S…so tall!" "Get off!" The jerk glared at the robber. The robber scared and then ran off. Uwaa… that was fast.

"You okay?" did he just ask me that? "Hah? Are you asking to me?" "Of course! Your bleeding you know!" he scolded. "Ah! Yeah..." i said calmly. "Don't just stand there! You have to stop that blood for bleeding!" he yelled.

"Eh? Uh... well... kyaah!" I surprised. He just carries me. Not a piggyback. But he carries me like a hime-sama!

"Wh… what are you doing?! Pu… put me down!" "Shut up! I'm helping you! Just don't move a muscle!" He started to walk me home. Like this?!

"Where is it?" he asked the direction. "Uh… turn left." Nervously I said. It's the first time someone carry me like this. And it's already night.

"Yesterday, sorry." "Eh?" I surprised. He just says… Sorry to me. This jerk guy… and why am I blushing so much?! This stupid heart beating so fast!

"… Hey jerk… no. Aomine-kun." He surprised and his face turns red. "Tha… thank you for saving me back there." I looked away. He smiled at me.

"Heh! What are you talking about, flatty! I'm doing this not cause of you!" he still call me that! But… Why? My heart beat so fast that I can't breathe.

We arrive at my house. "Wow! That's a big house you have. Is this really your house?" he asked to make sure. "This is definitely my house." I said with proud. "That's awesome." He impressed. He started walk to my house. And I just realize something…

Akashi-kun lives here with me!

I stopped him and let go of the carries. "Ng? what's wrong?" I look down and say, "Sorry. for taking me here. But, you should go home now. It's already this late. Your parents must be worried about you." I look up at his dark blue eyes with smiles.

"Thank you." I said with a little red on my cheeks. His face turns all red. "T… true. Make sure to cure that wound of yours. (F/n)." Eh? He walks away from my house. I also walk to the door and open it. There's Akashi-kun, standing front of the door.

"Ojou-sama!" he looked at my arm bleeding so much. "Who did this?!" he asked with mad. "I'm okay. It's just a scratch. Just need to bandage it." I said with an exhausted. Akashi-kun helps me walk to my room. And he brings medical box. He cures my wound.

"Who's the one shoot at you?" he asked. Damn! He knew it! "Uh… a robber." "When?" he asked once more. "Uh… when I went to a mini market." Nervously I said. He takes out the bullet off from my arm. "Ittai!" it really hurts when he toke off the bullet. After that, he bandages the wound from my arm.

"Thank you..." I silently looked down with a little blush on my cheeks. "What's wrong?" I surprised when he asked me because my entire minds is about him, Aomine-kun. "N… ne, Akashi-kun." "Hm?" he responded.

"I think I found my love."

Serve 3, end.

* * *

So? How's the story? I know it's weird. but, I'll try to do better for the next serve.

Thank you for patiently waiting for this serve.

like and review negai... x

Koro.


	4. Serve 4

Konbawa... Koro is here...! I'm very sorry about the late post. I'm so busy about the school stuff. Anyway, here's the nest serve! enjoy! x)/

* * *

Serve 4, Stay!

It's another bright sunny day like usual. And you know what? It's Sunday! Then that means, I have time to have fun with my servant, Akashi-kun!

"Akashi-kun…! Ohayou! Let's have some fun!" I woke my sleepy servant up and pull the blanket off.

"What? I need my beauty sleep!" he pulled back the blanket and went to sleep. "It's Sunday you know! Let's have some fun!" "How come you always wake up early every Sunday?" he asked with a sleepy tone. "Cause I love Sunday!" and suddenly, the phone rang. I ran to the phone and pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is Kuroko speaking." And there's a voice.

"(F/n)? It's your beloved brother." Tetsu-nii…! "Uwaa… this is unusual… why are you suddenly calling here, Tetsu-nii?" I asked on the phone. "Well, Your onii-chan will be home today." He said happily. "Really?! Yay! Then I'll make some dinner. And it's all Tetsu-nii favorite!" I said excitedly. "That's good to hear…! Well, I'll be home maybe around 7. I'm going to hang up. Bye, (F/n)!" "Bye! Tetsu-nii…!" and he hung up the phone.

"You look so happy. Has something happened?" asked my servant. "It's from Tetsu-nii and He said he will be home today!" I started to smile. "That's good to hear, Ojou-sama. So what can I do to make this surprised dinner?"

"No need!"

"What? Dont tell me..." Akashi-kun's face became pale. "Yes! I'll make it on my own!" I said happily and I walked to the kitchen to make some dinner for him. But Akashi-kun stopped me.

"Why are you stopping me, Akashi-kun?" I asked. "W-w-w-w-why don't we make it together?" Akashi-kun smiled nervously. But that's a great plan! "Okay!" I smiled.

We started to prepare the dinner by cutting the vegetable. I tried my hard to slice it. I held the knife nervously.

"Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun looked at me. "W… what is it?" I asked with a forced smile. "Uhh… you hand is shivering so much." He pointed at my trembling hands. "Rea… really? Ahahaha… well… I'm just nervous that I make a mistake." Akashi-kun suddenly walked to my back and held both of my hand. Of course my face turned red.

"You just need to relax, Ojou-sama." Akashi-kun has big hands. This made me even nervous! He used my hand to cut the vegetables. When will this end?!

"Well that's how to do it. Do you understand?" he asked while letting go the grip he held. "Y-y-yes!" I said nervously.

Akashi-kun put the vegetable to the fridge. "We'll make it at the evening. Right now, what do you want to do, Ojou-sama?" hmmm… I don't really know what to do now. "Etto… how about we go to the park?" I suggested. "As you wish, Ojou-sama." Akashi-kun opened the door for me and we went out.

At the park, we saw lots of children was playing. It reminded me when I was little.

"Nee, Akashi-kun, do you remember when we were little? We used to play here." I smiled. "Yes. I remember." Akashi-kun said with smiles. Suddenly, there's a fight between the boys.

"What happened?" I asked. "Who knows." And we heard an argument.

"You just pushed me!" yelled the little boy. "And then? I should say sorry? It's your fault that you stand there!" the other little boy yelled back to him. All the children looked so scared.

"We should do something or it will get worst!" I said while thinking what should we do. Think, think! What can make the children happy…? I found a man was carrying a costume. That's lucky! I ran to the man.

"Excuse me sir, can I see the inside of that box?" "Sure." The man put the box to the ground and opened the box. I saw there are a wig and a black cape.

"Can I borrow these?" I asked the man, "Sure?" I ran to the children. "Ojou-sama?"

The children still argued at each other. I wore the short black wig and covered my body with the cape. And I walked to them.

"_What should I do?"_ the children heard a sad voice I made and they all looked at me. _"Hello children, my name is Snow White. I just ran away from the witch. Can you help me?" _I acted. "Don't worry! I'm going to protect you from the wicked witch!" said the little boy. I thought I fooled them. And they talked with me.

Few minutes later, one of the little children asked me. "Where is the wicked witch?" and that question makes me felt blank. This is just acting! What should I do?! And I felt someone's on my back on a sudden.

"_Where have you gone princess?" _ A creepy sound and that made me surprised. And I looked back he was covered with a black cape. That makes me even more scared!

"KYAA!" I screamed. "I'll save you Snow White!" the children worked together and defeated the unknown person. The black cape man fell to the ground and the cape was opened. It was Akashi-kun!

"Eh? It wasn't the witch?" the little boy confused. "I'm the prince that has been cursed by the wicked witch. And thanks to you, I'm free now." He smiled with a handsome smile. "How?" the little girl asked.

"By working together." He said. The little children understand now. And I kneeled down to the little boy that said that he wanted to protect me.

"Next time, don't fight with your own friend, okay?" I smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for protecting me." The little boy blushed. "Okay! I promise!" the little boy now smiled.

"Children! It's time to go!" a teacher just came and told the children that it's time to go home. "Bye-bye, Snow White! Bye-bye prince!" the children wove to us and left the park.

"I'm glad it went well… thank you, Akashi-kun!" I smiled at him. And he smiled at me back.

"Where should we go next? It's only 2 p.m. we still have 5 hour till Master come back." I thought where should we go next? "Uh… I don't know. Let's just go home. I'm beat!" I said tiredly. "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

"Anu… Can I have the costume back?" the man was standing at our back. "Ah! Sure! Thank you for letting us wear this." we gave the costume to the man. And the man put the costume back to the box then left the park.

"Then, shall we?" Akashi-kun lent his hand and I held his hand. "Yes!" and we left the park.

It's evening now. Akashi-kun and I were making the dinner. Well… I didn't do much. But Akashi-kun really good at this stuff!

The dinner is ready! I started to dress up and Akashi-kun looked at my dress.

"How do I look?" I asked. "Terrible." EHH?! "Your make up is a mess." R… really? Akashi-kun sighed. I am not really well at this stuff. I've never used make up before.

"You don't need to use make up, ojou-sama." "But if I don't use it, I won't be the person that Tetsu-nii wants." Right! Tetsu-nii always says that I have to be pretty when I grow up.

"You already pretty whenever you use make up or not."

My face turned red. "Wh... what are you talking about?! You make me embarrassed!" I nervously said. It's the first time someone says that to me. That's why I feel embarrassed.

"But I didn't lie. I'm telling the truth." My face even redder than before! Suddenly, a phone just rang. "Ah! I… I'll get it!" I hurried to the phone and pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is Kuroko speaking."

"Hello (F/n), this is Tetsuya." "Ah! Tetsu-nii! I already make your all favorite dinner! When will you come?" I asked excitedly. But he didn't answer it. "Tetsu-nii? Are you okay there?" I asked worriedly. And I heard he says,

"Sorry."

"Eh? What do you mean by that Tetsu-nii?" he exhale and says, "I cannot go home today." I shocked. I can't say a thing. "It turns out there is unfinished work." Then, what's the point I was with Akashi-kun made dinner for her? What's the point I'm dressed like this?

"(F/n)?" damn! I have to say something to him! "I… Is that so? Then Tetsu-nii worked diligently there okay?" I said with a fake happy tone. "Okay! I'm sorry (F/n) for today. I will return as soon as possible. I promise." Tetsu-nii hung up the phone. Why is it always like this? Whether the job is more important than me?

"(F/n)? Had a call from whom?" Akashi-kun walked to me.

"Why is it always like this?" I griped my hand. "Eh?" "Why he always didn't want to go home because of work?!" "Ojou-sama?" I walked to the dining room. "Ojou-sama!" Akashi-kun followed me.

I look at the dinner that we make. "We don't need this dinner party anymore!" I throw all of them to the ground. "Ojou-sama! What are you doing?! Calm down!" Akashi-kun stopped me by holding my shoulder.

"Though today Sunday! A day that should be fun! However," Akashi-kun surprised. Why? Because my tears just fell from my cheeks. "This day is very unpleasant!" I covered my face. Akashi-kun then suddenly hugged me tightly. And that's makes me surprised.

"Akashi…-kun?" "You got it all wrong! Master Kuroko… he always wanted to see you!" What? "Every day, when he wants to go to work, he always looks sad. Why? Because he would not be able to meet with his little sister!" I shocked.

"Wh… what have I done?!" I look at my hands and started to tremble. I hugged Akashi-kun tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" I hold grip his clothes. "Akashi-kun, can you promise me once?" I asked. "What is it?"

"You always stay here, with me!" Akashi-kun surprised. "Because if there is no Akashi-kun, I feel so lonely. That's why, stay with me." I looked at his eyes. Akashi-kun started to smile.

"Yeah. I won't leave you alone anymore. I will stay here with you, foreever."

Server 4, end.

* * *

I hope it's not weird. If it's weird, then I'm sorry. the truth is, I was going to give up until my friend Natsume27 and the review from my dearest reader give me courage. and that's why I'm here making this serve for my friend and my beloved reader XP

Anu... Sorry for the grammar, short story and late post. Oh! I almost forgot! please read my friend's story, "Beyond The Sea"! Bye for now!

Koro.


	5. Serve 5

Konbawa, Koro desu! Here's the next serve! I don't know if it's good or perfect or whatever that is. please enjoy!

* * *

Serve 5, Something Missing.

It's a bright morning today and Akashi-kun served me breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." I've done my breakfast. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound from the door. "I'll get it." Akashi-kun walked to the door and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a beautiful girl with a short brown hair wearing a beautiful dress standing in front of him.

"Anu, I this Kuroko's family mansion?" she asked. "Yes. This is Kuroko's family mansion. Who are you looking for?" Akashi-kun asked. "Uh… is (F/n) here?" she asked again.

"Yes, (F/n) is me." I walked to the door. "What do you need from me?" I asked. "Eto… anu…" she said nervously. "Why don't you come in?" I invited her to come in. "Sorry to bother you." She entered the room.

"So, what do you want?" I sit at the couch. "Uh… I want to say that…" she started to blush. "Just say it. We're going to be late for school."

"I want your servant!" she said. "What?" "You want Akashi-kun?" I asked to make sure that I'm not wrong. And she shyly nodded. And also, how come she knew that I have a servant?

"I'll rent him for a week. I'll pay for you!" she open the case and there's a money. Lots of money! "It's really real money?! Are you serious?! Just because you want my servant?!" she nodded.

"But why?" it's kind of weird that she wanted him. "Well the truth is, I just fired my servant. And I heard that at Kuroko's family has a servant that can do anything. That's why, I want to know if it's true!" she explained.

"That's why, please give me your servant for a week!" she bowed her head. "Ahh…! Y… you don't need to bow to me!" I said worriedly and I looked at Akashi-kun. He just nodded. That mean, he's okay with it.

"Okay. I don't mind that." She raised her head. And she smiled. "Thank you very much! Oh! I haven't say my name yet. I'm Aida Riko." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Aida-san." I smiled. "Anu, Ojou-sama. We're going to be late." Akashi-kun said. "Hm? Late for what?" I looked at the time. And now I remember.

I'm going to be late for school!

"Crap! I don't want to be late again!" I screamed. "Aida-san, you should come here again at noon to pick him up! Well, I'll see you later!" we ran out leaving Aida-san alone.

At class, I still thought about how my life without Akashi-kun. It reminds me…

"_You __always __stay __here, with me!"_

"_Because __if __there is no __Akashi__-__kun, __I __feel __so __lonely__. __That's why, stay with me." _

I say it. However, today he would be with Aida-san for a week.

"(F/n)cchi! I miss you!" Kise-kun hugged me. "Ki… Kise-kun I… I can't… Breath…!" he hugged me very tightly. "Ah! Sorry!" he took off the hug. I looked down. "What's wrong, (F/n)? You're not look good. Is something happen at your house?" maybe if express my feelings now will be better.

"Well you see, I rent my servant for a week." Kise-kun look surprised. "EH?! (F/n)cchi has a servant?!" oh yeah, I've never told him about that before.

"Do you think that I'm making the right decision?" I asked Kise-kun. "Uhh… if that's what you wanted, then you make the right decision." Am I… really want this? I don't know that.

After school like usual, Akashi-kun and I walked home together.

"Is it really okay that I leave you alone?" he asked. "It's fine. After all, It's only a week right?" and in front of our house, I saw Aida-san waiting for us. Or you should say, waiting for Akashi-kun.

"Good afternoon, Aida-san." "G… good afternoon!" she said nervously. "Sorry that we're late. Akashi-kun will pack his stuff right now. Isn't that right? Akashi-kun?" I looked up straight to him. Akashi-kun looked kind of sad and nodded.

At Akashi-kun room, he's done packing his stuff. I looked kind of sad that he will be gone for a week.

Akashi-kun looked at me and he smiled. "Don't worry Ojou-sama, I'll be back for a week."

For a week… huh?

We went to the door. Aida-san waited him to come. "Please take care of my servant." I forced to smile. "Yeah!" Aida-san smiled happily. And she left the house with Akashi-kun that walked at her back. I waved them a bye. Suddenly, Akashi-kun looked back and ran to me.

"What's wrong? Did you leave something?" I asked. "It's nothing. But, do you really okay that I left you behind?" he asked worriedly. He still asked me that? I want o say no. But,

"It's okay! I'm not a kid anymore you know!" I lied. "Well then, I'm going now. If something happened to you, just text me okay?" he said. "You sounded like a worried boyfriend or something!" and he give me a smiled and ran to his new master.

Is it okay to leave me behind like this? Isn't that against the rule as a servant?

Oh yeah. I forgot. Aida-san gonna be his new master for this week. I'm kind of afraid that he will be left me behind forever and go with his new master.

Why am I thinking like that? I can't stand here forever! "Okay! Time for my hot bath!" I ran to the bathroom. When I went inside, I slipped my feet with soap. My face hit the floor. It hurts. Very hurts. It's the same when he left me. The tears just fell to the floor. He just had gone for a day. Yet, I feel so lonely now! I felt like… something's very important to me missing.

Akashi-kun… please hurried back! Your master felt so lonely.

On the other side, Akashi stayed with his new master, Aida Riko. "Why did she lied to me?" in Akashi's mind. Riko looked at Akashi with happy. They arrived at Riko's house.

"Make yourself at home." Riko smiled and opened the door. He looked the room. Quite dirty.

"Anu, Riko-san. Is this really your house?" Akashi quite shocked. "Yeah! Is there something that you don't like?" Riko asked worriedly. Akashi sighed. He put the bag on the floor.

"Where are the household appliances?" "Eh? Uhh… right there." She pointed at the kitchen. Akashi-kun walked to the kitchen and brings a sweep and a dust pan.

"You should wait at your room, Riko-san." "O… kay." She went up to her room and Akashi clean the house.

Few minutes later, Akashi told her to come out. Riko opened the door and went to the dining room where Akashi voice is. And there's a lot's of food.

"Uwaa! It's awesome!" Aida impressed. "Eat up." Akashi pulled the chair to let her sit. Riko seat and still looked at the food. "_Ittadakimasu_." She ate the food. And her eyes started sparkles. "This is…" Akashi looked worried. "Is something matter?" "It's so delicious!" she started to eat again. "I'm glad that you like it." Akashi started to smile.

"You remind me Ojou-sama…" "Hm? Did you say something?" Asked Riko while eat. "Nothing." Akashi looked at Riko with smile.

"What are you doing now, Ojou-sama?" Akashi thought about his master.

The next day, I went to school by myself. I don't look well. Why? Because I didn't eat at all after Akashi-kun left me behind. And now I felt very dizzy.

When I opened the door, I feel very tired.

"(F/n)cchi? What's wrong? You look very pale." Kise-kun walked to me worriedly. "I'm okay… Just…" my eyes suddenly blanked. I feel down to the floor. "(F/n)cchi!" that's the last word I heard before I fainted.

I open my eyes. And I looked around. Nobody is here. "Am I… in the infirmary?" suddenly, someone opened the door. I rashly pretended to be asleep. The steps start to be even closer.

"Uwa! (F/n)-chin still asleep." That's Murasakibara-san voice. "How long does she want to sleep? It's already half class!" EH?! I've been slept here about 5 hours!?

"But, (F/n)cchi so cute when she's asleep." Said Kise-kun. My face turned red. "Aominecchi, why didn't you say a thing?"

Eh? Aomine-kun is here too?

"Cih! I'm here just wanted to see her well. That's all. I don't need to talk about that thing you just said!" does that mean… he worried about me?

BRAK!

A door just opened by force. I think I have a peak for a little. I looked at the door. I kind of surprised when I looked at the person.

"Is she okay?!" he asked worriedly. Akashi-kun? I hurriedly close my eyes.

"Yeah! She just unconscious." Said Kise. "That's good to hear." Akashi-kun felt relieve.

"Don't you think it's time for us to head back to class?" asked Midorima-san. "Your right. I don't want to be late." Said they all left the room. But I can feel it. One of them is still here. I don't know who it is.

"Sorry. Ojou-sama." Heh? Why is he apologizing to me?

"I guess you already feel so sad when I left you alone. After all, I already promise you that I will stay by your side forever. But, I broke that promise."

"_Yeah. I won't leave you alone anymore. I will stay here with you, foreever."_

You're wrong! You got it all wrong!

"I shouldn't say that word at school right? Then 'Sorry, (F/n)'" he walked out and I stood up. My tears just fell down.

It's not his fault that made me like this. It's my fault that I decide to let him go with other master. So why are you apologizing? I started to cry. "I'm Sorry…!"

After school, I walked on my own. I felt kind of sad what he just said. I don't think that I make a right decision. Should I ask Aida-san to give him back to me? But I don't want to hurt her feeling.

"Hey, (F/n)." I looked back and that's,

"Akashi-kun?" "Are you okay? Are you still not well?" he asked. "N… no. I'm fine." I looked down. I can't barrenly look at his face. "I see. Well, let's go home together." He smiled. I looked away.

"Sorry. I don't feel like it." I walked away from him. Or you can say I ran away from him. I'm so scared to look at him. But he held my hand.

"Wait! Ojou-sama!" he stopped me. "You've act very strange today. What happen? Is it because of me?" no! It's not your fault! "Tell me, Ojou-sama! What happen?" he held grip my hand. "Why should I? You can tell right? You can see the future right? So why should I say it?" that's not it! That's not what I want to say!

"I don't want to see the future! I want to hear it with my own ears!" he said seriously. What should I do? I can't just cry in front of him. But I can't hold it very longer. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Ojou-sa…" "This is none of your business!" I looked away. When I want to walked away, I said to him,

"You should go back to your master. She'll worry about you if you're not came back." I said. "It's your duty right? To protected her. If you want, you don't have to come back to my place." I walked away.

I walked fast to stay away from him. And I looked back that I already lost him.

"Heh! What am I saying? It made him even hate me if I say that." My tears fell from my cheeks. "Eh? Why am I… khek…! I'm a bad master!" I cried.

I don't want him to hate me! I don't want to leave him! Only 6 days left. But I don't know if he'll come back after I say such that thing.

But I hope he'll come to me.

Now at Riko's house. Akashi still couldn't believe what he just heard from his master.

"_You should go back to your master."_

"_You don't have to come back to my place."_

"… Why did she lied to me?" he can see that sad face of her. And that tears she holds.

"Akashi? What's wrong?" asked his rent master. "Nothing." Riko looked at his sad face. She seat next to him. And she said to him,

"Ne Akashi. What if that… I'm your permanent master? Are you happy with that?" she suddenly asked such that thing. Her face turns red. "What do you mean by that?" asked Akashi while looked at Riko. She blushed and said, "Never mind!" and looked away.

On the other side, at my mansion. I don't know what to do. I only can cry in this place. No one's beside me. And suddenly, there's a knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" I wiped my tears away and went to the door. I opened it and there's,

"Aomine-kun?!" I shocked. "Yo!" he came here! He just came here! What did I do to him until he came her on this night?! Uwaa…! I'm kind of nervous now!

"Wh… what are you doing here in a sudden?" I asked him. "I'm here just wanted to ask you something." Ask me something? "Wh… what is it?" I said nervously. My face turns red. I'm waited for his question. Don't tell me… it's a confession?! Uwaa…! If that's the thing I don't know what to say! He exhale and says,

"Is it true that Akashi's your servant?" eh? How come…? "I overheard when he's in the infirmary. Saying sorry to you and he just said 'Ojou-sama' to you." What should I do? Should I tell him the truth? Or I should just shut the door?

Serve 5, end.

* * *

Ahhh... How is it? good? bad? I was really exhausted. Writing some idea for my new stories that I haven't post. I have no idea for the next serve. But I promise I will post it as soon as possible. And sorry for the crappy story.

Like and Review negai...!

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	6. Serve 6

Konbawa... today I'm not feeling well. and this serve kind of weird. But I hope you like it! so please enjoy!

* * *

I keep a secret to everyone about Akashi-kun work as my servant.

"Is it true that Akashi your servant?" what should I do?!

Serve 6, Welcome home.

"Uh… Well… you see… he called me that because…" Aomine-kun waited for my answer. "Because when we were little, he has to call me 'Ojou-sama' that's why he called me that until now." I answered. I hope that I fooled him.

"I see. Ng? Oi, what's wrong with your eyes?" crap! Do my eyes looked so red? "Nothing! Just cutting some onions! Ahahaha…!" I don't want him to know about it.

"But you look kind of sad lately. Is there something the matter?" he asked. And his face turns red. "It's… it's not like I'm worry about you or anything!" my face turns red by sudden. And then I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" "Ehehe… it's just that you're different than the first time we met." I giggled. "Wh… what are you talking about?! I'm leaving!" he ran away but,

"Aomine-kun!" I called him. he stopped and looked at me. "Huh? What is it?" "You can come here anytime you wanted!" I said. Aomine-kun smiled and says, "Cih! Like I want to!" he started to walk away.

I want to know more about you. Aomine-kun.

Well, at least I fooled him about Akashi-kun as my servant.

"The next day at school. "Eh? Go out with you?" "Yeah!" Kise-kun smiled. I looked around and the entire girl stared at me. I pulled Kise-kun clothes and whispered to him.

"Oi! Don't say it loud!" but Kise-kun don't mind about it. "Don't worry. I won't do anything harm." "That's not what I meant!" I whispered angrily. "Then meet me in here." He wrote a note for me.

_Amahara station?_

"Meet me there on Saturday." Kise-kun smiled. "EHHH?!" the girls shocked. Well… okay then. I guess.

After school, I walked pass the basketball club. Oh! I forgot. Akashi-kun is a member of this club. Maybe I take a look for a while.

I opened the door. I looked there's Akashi-kun shoot the ball. Is he practice by himself? I peeked around and there's nobody there just Akashi-kun.

I should say 'hi' to him. Or maybe I just stay here for a while. Uhhh… what to do?!

"What are you doing Kuroko?" Eh? I turn around and that's,

"Midorima-san!" I shocked. "Why are you peeking (F/n)-chin?" asked Murasakibara-san while eating a pocky. "Uhh… eto… I'm… I'm just passing by!" I answered. "Who are you peeking at (F/n)cchi?" Kise-kun also peeked inside.

"Ohh… (F/n)cchi want to see Akashicchi? Am I right?" he smiled. "That's not it!" I started to mad. "Oh! I have an idea!" "What is it? Kise?" asked Aomine-kun.

"Why don't (F/n)cchi become our manager?" Eh? What? "Well, you right about that. We don't have a manager at this club." Said Midorima-san. "Uwaa… (F/n)-chin is our manager…" said Murasakibara-san with lazy tone.

"Wait! What do you mean that I'm your manager? I haven't say yes or anything!" I yelled.

"I think that's a good idea."

I looked back. "Akashi-kun!" I looked at his sweat face. "So, do you agree?" eh? "Agree? For what?" I asked confusedly. "Be our manager." Uh… what to do? But, if I be the manager, I can see Aomine-kun play basketball every day!

"Okay! I'm in!" I answered. "Let's celebrate!" said Kise-kun happily. Celebrate?! "Y… you don't need to do that!" I said. "Don't worry! I'll treat for you all! So let's go!" excited Kise-kun. "Go!" everyone's also excited. What kind of party I wonder.

At evening in the market, I hold an ice-cream. "A… anu, what do you mean by this?" I asked. "What do you think? We're celebrating." Answered Midorima-san. "Ohh… I… I see…" I looked at the ice-cream that I hold.

"This ice-cream looked the same like your hair color." Said Murasakibara-san. "That's true. And the tasted also sweet just like your face." Said Kise-kun. I blushed a lot. I looked at Akashi-kun who smiled at me. Everyone looked so happy that I join this club.

"Welcome to the basketball club! Manager!" everyone said together.

What is this feeling? When I'm with them my heart feels… very warm. Is this… really Akashi-kun friends?

"Ah! (F/n)cchi, the ice are melting!" Kise-kun pointed at my ice-cream. "Hah?" I looked at my ice. It's melting to my hand. Akashi-kun walked to me and held my hand. "Eh? Akashi-kun?"

"My, what a dirty hand you have." He licked my hand. My face was all red. Everyone shocked when they saw him do that.

"Wh… what are you doing, Akashi?!" asked Aomine-kun pointing at us. "Hm? What do you think? I'm cleaning her hand." He answered calmly.

Why does he so calm? Is he already forgotten about last time?

"_I don't want to see the future! I want to hear it with my own ears!"_

What does that mean?

After celebrate, we went home. Akashi-kun walked with me because everyone thought that he lived near with my place.

Ughh… it's kind of awkward. After what I did to him,

"Hey," he spoke. "Y… yes?" I surprised. "Do you… feel lonely if I'm not with you?"

Eh?

"Wh… what are you talking about?" I asked while looked down. "… I feel lonely if you're not my master." I don't know what to do. I have to do something to change this situation!

"I…" "Ahh…! Do you feel fun this day?" I asked to change the topic. "Eh? Y… yeah. Well, about that you're our new manager. I'm glad that you're the one who become the manager." He smiled. "I… see. How's going with Aida-san?" I asked.

"Ojou-sama," I twitched. "You haven't answered my question." He said. I don't want to but,

"Yeah, I feel so lonely." I said with a low tone. "Eh? What did you just say?" he didn't hear what I just said.

"Well, you should head back to Aida-san." I said and walked away. He held my hand. "Wait…?!" he surprised. Why? Because I looked back with tears fell from my eyes to my cheeks.

"Ojou…" he let go off my hand. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I ran to my mansion. Left him at the street alone.

I'm sorry. I still can't look straight at you. After what I did to you, I still can't forgive myself. Akashi-kun I really am a bad master.

The next day at the club, I looked around. They all played really good.

"(F/n)-chin I want something to eat." Murasakibara-san walked to me. "Here!" I gave him his food that he told me to hold before practice.

"Thank you (F/n)-chin?" ughh…! Why did I agree about being a manager? It's so tiring! But,

"Nice shoot! Aomine!" I can watch Aomine-kun played every day now…

Eh? Wait! Something is missing. "Where's Akashi-kun?" I asked. "Ahh… Aka-chin? He said that he had something to do. So today, he didn't practice." "I see. I thought something happen to him." I relieved.

"(F/n)-chin," Murasakibara-san looked down at me. "Hm? What is it?" I looked up at his face.

"Do you like Aka-chin?" Hah? "Like him? Of course! I like everyone! Why do you ask?" I smiled. "Not that. Like as a lover." He said. My face started to blush. "Wh… what are you talking about, Murasakibara-san?!" "Nothing…" he ate his pocky stick.

Does it something matter with Aida-san? Maybe I'll text him later.

After school, I walked with by myself. I texted him about why he didn't came at club. Sigh… I wonder… what you are doing right now, Akashi-kun.

Time pass, today is Saturday. The day Kise-kun and I have our date? I waited at the place he told me to wait. I looked at my text. Akashi-kun hasn't sent any message about that day.

"(F/n)cchi..!" Kise-kun called me from a far. "Ah! Kise-kun!" I walked to him. "Uwaa… (F/n)cchi look so pretty with that dress." Kise-kun smiled. "Thank you. Anyway, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Hmm… how about we eat some ice-cream?" he said. "Don't worry. I'll treat you." He held my hand and walked to ice-cream store.

Uwaa… there's lots of flavor… "Just chose whatever you like." "Uh… then, I'll picked mint choco chip!" the ice-cream man gave me a scope of mint choco chip ice-cream. "Thank you." I licked the ice-cream. "It's delicious!" "Ehh…? Really? Let me try." Kise-kun licked my ice-cream. "Wha…?! What are you…?!" "Mmh… it really is delicious." This is… indirect kiss?! "Huh? What's wrong, (F/n)cchi? Your face is flushed." "Eh? I… it's nothing!" I said nervously. "Uhh… let's go to mall or something!"

At a mall, we were having so much fun. Playing some game, looking for a beautiful dress, what an awesome day! But,

"Hey, are you a model?" asked a woman. "No. I'm just a high school boy." "But you looked so handsome for a high school boy."

He looked so popular here. Even it's not at school.

On the other side at Riko house, "Akashi, lent me your phone." "Heh? What for?" Akashi asked. "Just give me your phone!" Akashi brought his phone to Riko. She looked at the message. One of the messages he hasn't read it. She read the message. "Hehh…?" she typed something and sends the message.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Akashi asked. "Nothing. Just typing some message." Riko gave the phone to him and walked to her room.

At the café, I drank the coffee. "Hahh…! What a fun day!" I said. "Yeah." Kise-kun drank his coffee. "Kise-kun," "Ng?" he looked at me. "Thanks for today! I had fun!" I smiled to him. Kise-kun surprised and then he smiled at me.

"Finally, (F/n)cchi smiled." Eh? "Lately, you looked very down. Is there something matter at your place?" asked Kise-kun. "No… nothing happen at my place! Thanks for worried about me!"

And suddenly, there's a rung at my phone. "Ah! Excuse me." I looked at my phone. A message from Akashi-kun! I read the text. And that's makes me shocked.

"_(F/n), sorry. I think I won't be back at your place anymore._

It's a lie right?

_I like it here. RIko-san also wanted me here._

It's a lie right?!

_I will stay here with Riko-san, forever. That's why, sorry (F/n)."_

Please tell me that this is just a dream!

"Eh? (F/n)cchi?! Why are you crying?" Kise-kun asked me worriedly. "I will… never meet him again!" I covered my face. "(F/n)cchi…?" why did you broke our promie? Akashi-kun?

"Are you tired? Let's go home now." Kise-kun took me to my place.

At my mansion, "Sorry, Kise-kun. For making you worried." "Don't worry. You should take some rest. I'll see you later then!" Kise-kun left.

I walked to my room. I lay to my bed. So… that means, he lie to me.

"_Do you… feel lonely if I'm not with you?"_

"… _I feel lonely if you're not my master."_

That's also a lie.

Why? I don't get it! Why did he lie to me?! After what I did to him. Am I… not good enough for him? Akashi-kun… I feel so lonely!

At Riko house, Akashi went to Riko's room.

"Ng? What's wrong?" Akashi looked so angry. "What do you mean by this?" "Hah? I don't get it…?!" Riko looked at Akashi with surprised. His faces turn rage. "A… Akashi?" "Did you… just delete Ojou-sama contact?!" he asked.

"Eh? N… no I didn't!" "Then, what did you texted her?" she twitched. "Answer me!" Akashi said with rage.

"I… I just want… you to stay here with me." Riko started to cry. "Because... I love you!" she confessed him.

"But still, you did something terrible." "I… I know that! But, I don't have a choice!" Akashi walked to his room. "Ah! Akashi!" she followed him.

He packed his stuff and walked to the door.

"Don't go! If you go, what should I do?! I'm alone! Don't leave me!" Riko begged him.

"Hey, Riko-san, do you think that you're the only one who felt that?" "Eh?"

"Ojou-sama…. Also felt that way." "R... right now, I'm your master right?! You have to listen to your master!" said Riko. "You're right. I have to listen to my master. But, you're not my master." Akashi opened the door. Riko looked surprised when she looked the person in front of her.

"Hyuga-kun?"

"he's your master." Said Akashi-kun. "Why… are you here?" "I… I don't want to quit as your servant." Riko surprised. "No matter how many times you said 'fired' on me, I still want to be your servant!" Riko cried. She hugged her real servant. "Huwaaa…! Sorry! Sorry...!" Akashi smiled and left them.

At my room, I still cried about what he just texted. I can't live here by myself. I don't know when Tetsu-nii will come back. "Akashi-kun…!" why do you leave me here? In this darkness alone?

"_Ojou-sama!"_

Eh? Wait! In the text, he didn't say Ojou-sama. He said before, he will always call me that if he's not at school. Then, I've been tricked.

BRAK!

"Kya!" I surprised. I looked at the door. My eyes are wide open. "Akashi-kun?"

"Ojou-sama!" he ran to me and hugged me. "Wh… what are you doing here? This has not been a week!" I asked. "I can't take it anymore!" eh? "I can't let my master cry! It's my duty as a servant!"

I cried. "You idiot! I'm was very lonely this week!" "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. Because, I'll be here whenever you wanted." "Akashi-kun..."

"Anyway, you don't mad at me?" "Eh? what do you mean?" I asked. "About the message... It's not me you know..." I smiled "I knew that." "Eh? You do?" I nodded.

I looked at his face and smiled at him. "Welcome home, Akashi-kun." Akashi-kun smiled back. "I'm home, Ojou-sama."

Serve 6, end.

* * *

I'm sorry for this crappy and weird story. right now, I've got a bad fever. But I'm still making this story just for you all. I will have some break for a while. I had no idea what will happen in the next serve. But I will think about it! Well, I will rest for a while. until then, bye!

Like and Review negai?

Koro.


	7. Serve 7

Konbawa minna...! sorry for the late Christmas post! I'm kind of worried of this serve. But, enjoy.

* * *

Serve 7, Birthday Christmas!

Today is 17th December! That means… it's almost Akashi-kun birthday! What present should I give to him? Hmmm… maybe we should celebrate it together!

At the club, "Celebrate Akashicchi birthday? I'm in!" Kise-kun excited. "Lots of food…" Murasakibara-san only thought about food. "Eto… then everyone in right?" I asked. "Yeah…!" everyone's in! "Hmm… where we should celebrate it?" I thought. "Why don't at your house?" suggested Midorima-san.

"Eh? No! You can't!" Akashi-kun lived with me there! "How about here?" suggested Aomine-kun. "That's a good plan!" thank you, Aomine-kun! "Let's get busy then!" everyone started to excite.

"Busy for what?" everyone flinched. We all looked at our back. A red hair boy and a golden eye on his left eye. Yes, it's Akashi-kun!

"N… nothing busy! Right?" I looked at they all. "Y… yeah! Nothing busy! Uh… anyway… my tummy kind of hurt! So I won't be able to practice! Bye!" Kise-kun ran off. "Ah…my head also hurt! Sorry! I have to go home now!" Aomine-kun also ran off. "Akashi, I've got a text from my family that I have to go home right now. Is it okay?" asked Midorima-san. "Y… yeah." Midorima-san left the room. "Aka-chin, I'm going to buy some food. So it's okay that I leave you here with (F/n)-chin right?" asked Murasakibara-san. "It's… its okay." Akashikun looked very confuse. "Well, bye-bye Aka-chin, bye-bye (F/n)-chin!" Murasakibara-san walked away.

"What happen?" "You didn't look in the future?" I asked. "No. I don't want to." He said. I smiled. "I see."

"So, what happen? What are you hiding from me?" he glared at me. "Ghek! I… I'm not hiding from you anything! Ahaha…!" I laughed. "Then, today we won't be having a practice. Shall we go home?" "Yeah!" I said with smiled.

At home Kise-kun texted me. He said he will buy some decoration with Midorima-san. And then Aomine-kun texted and said that he will buy the cake. Well, you know about Murasakibara-san. He'll buy some food. Well as for me, I'll distract him for not practice.

18th December, at the club everyone decorated the place. I looked at Midorima-san. He's cutting some bear shaped. It's cute!

"Uwaa… Awesome! Midorima-san!" I praised him. He looked very proud. "Hmph! This is nothing!"

"Ah! I must go now! Have to distract Akashi-kun." I ran to the door. "Sorry everyone! I leave this place to you!" I closed the door. "Oi Murasakibara! Help us for a bit!" said Aomine. "Ahh no way! It's so tiring!" Said Murasakibara with lazy tone. "You're no use!"

I told Akashi-kun to come to my class and I waited him. The door has just pushed. I looked and that's Akashi-kun. "Oh! (F/n). What is it that you want to talk about?" he said. The girls at my class are shocked and glared at me. I think I have told him to come at the wrong place.

I carried my bag and walked to him. "Uhh… anu… just want to asked to go home together." I said. "Hah? But, today…" "Today there's no practice. Everyone still have some business." I cut his line. "I… see. As expect our manager." Ghek! I felt some strange aura. I looked back and that's his fans aura. It scared me! "A... anyway! Let's go!" I pushed Akashi-kun out the class.

Outside the school, I wonder what happened at the club. "Ah! Akashi-kun, can you wait? I think I forgot to get my note." I said. "I'll get it for you." He said. "Eh? N… no need! I'll get it by myself! You just stay here okay!" I ran to the club. "She's acting very strange."

At the club, I opened the door and I looked to the place. It's quite nice. "Ah! (F/n)! You've came." Said Aomine-kun. "I thought it will be a mess." I said quite surprise. "Well that's Kise alright who made this place." Said Aomine-kun. "Anyway, what flavor should I pick for Akashi?" asked Kise-kun. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure." I thought.

"Then I'm going to buy whatever that is." "Wait!" I said. "Ng? What is it?" "Can I come along?" I asked. "Sure. Why not." He said. "Then tomorrow after school okay!" I said. "OK!"

"Ah! Akashi-kun is waiting for me! I hope he won't be suspicious." I said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" I went outside.

I looked there's Akashi-kun waited me. "Akashi-kun! Sorry that I'm late!" I apologized. "It's okay. It's my job to listen what my master say." Said Akashi-kun. "Hey, we're still at school you know!" "I know that." He smiled and we walked home. "What will you make for dinner?" "Hmm… maybe pasta." "Yay!"

19th December after school, I texted Akashi-kun that I will go to some place with Aomine-kun and suddenly, I felt there's a dark aura like yesterday I feel it. I looked back and that's Akashi-kun fans.

"Wh… what is it?" I'm kind of scared with their face. "You with Akashi-sama… you're no match for that!" what does that mean? "A… anu… this isn't what you mean by that! He is just my old friend. There is no such thing of that thing or whatever that is. Didn't I have told you last time?"

"Who know that you just say that and fool us!" one of the girls said that to me. "And you also with Kise-sama. What a low girl you are!" I stood up while look down. They all surprised.

"I have something to do now. Excuse me!" I walked away. "(F/n)cchi…"

I closed the door and I looked next to me.

"Yo!" Aomine-kun!" I surprised. Did he overhear that? "Let's go! Aomine-kun!" I forced to smile. "Yeah."

At the cake store, the waiter said, "Welcome young couple. What do you need?" y… young couple?! Oh yeah! It's just two of us! It's like… we're dating! Kyaa…! I just realize now! It's embarrassing! Now I'm nervous!

"Strawberry shortcake please." Said Aomine-kun to the waiter. "And you want to write something?" asked the waiter. "Just write, 'Happy Birthday Captain'." I said. "Okay then!" "Ah! We will pick it tomorrow." I said. "Okay! May I know your name?" asked the waiter.

"Kuroko (F/n)" he wrote my name. "Kuroko-san huh… okay! You can take this cash for pick up." "How much is it?" asked Aomine-kun. "It'll be 2 thousands yen." I checked on my wallet but Aomine-kun already gave the money to the waiter.

"Thank you! Please come again!" the waiter bowed his head and we left the store.

"Thank you. I'll pay you later." I said. "No need. I just want to do this for our captain. So that's okay. You don't need to pay me back." He said. My face turns red. "Then… thank you…" this is really like a date! And we are so close!

We arrived at my place. "Thank you for walk home with me." I said. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you later then." He left to his place and I went inside.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama." Said Akashi-kun. "Yeah! I'm back." I walked inside. "Today's dinner is fried salmon with a honey mayo sauce." He said. "Then I'll eat it right away! I'm starving!" I walked to the dining room and eat the dinner that he made for me.

"_You with Akashi-sama… you're no match for that!"_

"_Who know that you just say that and fool us!"_

I didn't lie to them at all. Akashi-kun is just my servant. Nothing more than a servant.

20th December, it's Akashi-kun birthday. I woke up very early and I change my pajamas. I went out but Akashi-kun spotted me.

"Where are you going in this early morning?" he asked. "Uhh… Kise-kun asked me out and beside, it's already 9." I said. "With those clothes?" he asked me and pointed to my clothes. "It… it is none of your business. Anyway, I have to go now! Don't you dare follow or use your future power!" I commanded him. "I understand, Ojou-sama." I left the mansion.

I arrived at school. Everyone's there. "How's the preparation?" I asked. "Ready!" winked Kise-kun. "Cake?" I asked again. "I'll get it later." Said Aomine-kun while holding the cash. "Anyway Kuroko, where's your present?

Eh?

"Don't tell me that you forgot."

I FORGOT THE PRESENT!

"Ahahaha… don't worry (F/n)cchi. I also haven't bought my present." Kise-kun laughed. "Then let's go buy the present right now!" we both ran to a present shop. "They are idiot!" said Midorima. "Yeah…" said Murasakibara.

After buy the present, we went back to the school and went inside the club. It's perfect. Until wait night come. Can't wait!

RING!

Ng? Message? I picked my phone. It's from Akashi-kun.

"_Ojou-sama where are you right now? You aren't lost right?"_

I texted him back and send the message.

It's already 4 p.m. I told Akashi-kun to pick me up at my favorite store. It's quite far from my mansion. But I know that Akashi-kun will come!

He came to me for an hour. "Ojou-sama! Did you wait me too long?" asked Akashi-kun. "No. Not at all!" I said. "Shall we go then?" he lends his hand to me. I blushed and I held his hand. "Okay! Let's go!"

We walked to our place and walked pass to our school.

"Hey," I said. "Hm? What is it Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun looked at me. "Can we stop by here?" I asked. "In school? What for?" he asked. "Just wanted to come by." I said. Oh! I know! I grab a handkerchief and have it to him. "Here. Cover your eyes with this okay." Akashi confused. He held the handkerchief and covered his eyes.

"Give me your hand." He lends his hand and I held it. I took him to the club. "Where are we going anyway Ojou-sama?" he started too curious. "Ehehehe… just wait." I open the door.

"Okay you can open it now." I said. He opened it and looked confused.

"Why is it dark?" he asked. "Wait just a second." And there's a sparkle light in the room. And there is someone sang a birthday song. We both saw a candle in front of us. And the lights were on.

Akashi-kun looked very surprised. "Happy Birthday, Captain!" Everyone said happily. "Everone…" "What's with that face Akashi?" Aomine-kun smirked. "You all did this… just for me?" "It's all (F/n)cchi idea!" Akashi-kun looked at me. "Ojou-sama?" he said that with a low voice so I'm the only one who could hear it. "Well… we all want to do this anyway. Because,"

"You're very special to us." We all said it together.

Akashi-kun eyes are wide open. "Make a wish!" said Murasakibara-san. Akashi-kun closed his eyes to make a wish. After that, he blew the candles.

We all happily celebrate this party. And we all gave him the present. He looked very happy. I looked at his smile, it makes me happy. And it's time for the end of the party. Before that,

"Akashicchi, because it's your birthday, you have to tell the truth okay." "Hah? What do you mean?" Akashi-kun confused. "Answer this. We always thought something." "Okay?"

"Do you think of Kuroko more than an old friend?" asked Midorima-san. My face turns red. If that question for me, it's hard to answer even I know the answer.

What will he say?

"Maybe yes maybe no." He answered. "Uwoo… that means Aka-chin liked (F/n)-chin…" Murasakibara-san said while eating the food. "H… hey! Quit it already! Let's go home now, Akashi-kun!" I said nervously. "It's already this late. I also have to go back." Said Kise-kun.

We walked home together. What does that mean back there?

"_Maybe yes maybe no." _

Does that mean he has a feeling for me? More than a master?

"Don't worry Ojou-sama. I said that because that's true right?" "Eh? What do you mean by that?" I looked at him. "I love you as my master. That's why." He explained. "I… I see…" even so,

My heart beat so fast. Why? I'm not loved him or anything like that.

Time past to 24th December, its Christmas Eve! I was making a scarf for him. Because his hair is red, I'm making him a red scarf.

Don't underestimate me. Even I can't cook, I still can knit! I also make it for others. Only Akashi-kun left.

"Ojou-sama." "Kyaa!" I surprised and hid my knit on my back. "Don't do that! Knock the door first if you want to enter!" I scolded him. "I've already knock the door many times but you didn't response. So I thought something matter." He explained. "I… I see… sorry."

"Anyway Ojou-sama, what were you hiding?" asked Akashi-kun. "It's nothing! Don't bother!" I said. "I see… then, here's your lunch." He put my lunch on the desk. "Thank you." "Is there anything you want me to get it from you?" asked Akashi-kun. "That's enough."I said. "Then, excuse me." Akashi-kun left the room. That was a close one! I thought he knew it already.

RING!

I picked up the phone. "Hello? This is (F/n)."

"Hey there (F/n)! You remember me right?" these voices… don't tell me…

"Taiga-senpai?" I surprised.

"So you remember me! That's good! How's going?" asked Taiga-senpai. "I'm fine! What about you?" I asked him back. "I'm doing well actually. Kuroko and I want to visit you." "Really? That's great! When will you guys come?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Maybe at 26th." He said. "I see. Well, I'll be waiting for that then." I said happily. "Yeah! Me too! Well, got some work to do. I'll call you later then. Bye!" "Bye, Taiga-senpai!" I hung the phone.

25th December, it's Christmas! I've already prepared the present. First of all, I came to Kise-kun house and gave the present.

"Uwaa! You make this by yourself?" asked. I smiled to him. "Yeah! Merry Christmas, Kise-kun. Thank you for being my friend." "Merry Chirstmas too, (F/n)cchi." Kise-kun also gave me a box of present as well. "Thank you!" "Oh! And here's for Akashichi. Your house is next by with Akashicchi right?" he said. "Yeah! I'll give it to him."

"Well, I have to go to the rest. Bye!" I walked to Midorima-san house.

"You went here just to give me this?" he asked. "You don't like it?" I looked kind of sad. "No. it's a great give. Thank you." "Merry Christmas Midorima-san! Thank you for being my friend." I said. "Merry Christmas, Kuroko." He gave me two box of present. "Eh? Why is it two boxes?"

"You r house is near with him, that's why I give you two boxes." He answered. "I see… well, Thank you! I'm going now. Bye!" I walked to Murasakibara-san house.

"Uwaa… scarf made by (F/n)-chin…" "And I gave you extra snacks. It's all your favorite right?" I asked. "(F/n)-chin look like a santa claus…" " Ehehe… Merry Christmas, Murasakibara-san. Thank you for being my friend." I said. "Merry Christmas…" he gave me lots of food. "That's also for Aka-chin."

"Okay! I'll give it to him. Bye for now!" I left his house to the last place. To Aomine-kun place.

"Thank you. It's a great gift." "Yeah! Merry Christmas Aomine-kun. Thanks for everything!" I smiled with a little blush on my cheeks. "Merry Christmas. (F/n)." he gave me two boxes present. "For you and Akashi." He said. "Okay! Thank you, Aomine-kun!" I looked happy.

"Well then, I have to go back. See ya then!" I left his house.

Man! It's so heavy! I walked and looked at te park. Because I'm tired, I sat on the swing. "It reminds me when we were little..."

"_Akashi-kun! Let's play the swing!"_

"_Slow down, Ojou-sama!"_

"_Didn't I told you to stop call me that?"_

"_Sorry."_

I hope it will never end. I look at the time. "Crap it's already this late!" I hurried ran to my mansion.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama." He said. "Help me carry this…" I said. He carried all of it. "From who is it?" he asked. "This is from Kise-kun, and this is from Midorima-san, this food you know it right? From Murasakibara-san. And last is from Aomine-kun. Rhey all told me to give it to you as well." "I see. Thank you. (F/n)."

We both open the present. It's all a dress. I love it! "They all so pretty." I smiled. "This is nice." Said Akashi-kun. I haven't give him my gift. Maybe now is the time. I looked at my bag.

Eh? I check it again. Where is it? Where's Akashi-kun scarf?! I remember that I put it in the small bag. But… where could it be? Last time I'm at… the park!

I stood up. "What's wrong?" "I forgot something at the park. I'll be back later!" I ran to the park.

I went to the park and I looked at my bag. "Found it!" I hold the bag very grip. "Thank goodness it still here!" I said relive. My feet felt so cold. I didn't wear a boots. I can't bear to walk.

"You need help?" I looked back. I smiled. "Yeah! Akashi-kun!" he gave me the boots. I wore the boots. "What are you looking for?" I blushed. I gave him the bag. "Eh? For me?" I nodded. He opened it and he looked surprised.

"Red scarf?" "I… made it by myself. So, sorry that it's not good enough." He wore it. "It's perfect. Thank you." He smiled. I'm glad that he liked it. "Ojou-sama, can you look back?" "Eh? Sure." I looked back as he said. "And close your eyes." I closed my eyes. Few seconds, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes. But I don't see any different. "Look at your neck." I looked at my neck. It's a necklace shaped of basketball. "You buy this for me?" "I thought girls would love this kind of stuff. But it's kind of boyish one." I smiled to him and hugged him.

"I love it! Thank you!" the snow fell to us.

I let go of the hug.

"Hach!" I sneeze. Akashi-kun smiled and gave me the scarf that I made.

"Let's wear it together." he said. I smiled. "This scarf is useful after all." and we walked to our mansion.

"Merry Christmas, Ojou-sama."

"Merry Christmas, Akashi-kun!"

And that's the end of this night Christmas.

26th December, Taiga-senpai said he will come.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who might it be?" asked Akashi-kun and he opened the door. "Hello there!" "Oh! Master Kuroko! Welcome back!"

I ran to the door. "Tetsu-nii!" I hugged him. "Hey there (F/n)! I've missed you!" "I missed you too!" I said happily.

"Hey there (F/n)!" "Taiga-senpai!" I smiled. Ng? There's someone else there. A girl?

"Who are you?" I looked with curious.

"Ah! I haven't introduced you to her." Tetsu-nii held her shoulder. "This is Momoi Satsuki. My girlfriend."

EHH?!

Serve 7, end.

* * *

That's the serve 7. it's my gift for you all! /muach/ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year minna!

And also Happy birthday my beloved Akashi! (Our beloved Akashi!)

And special thanks for KuroichiRukibara, Sakazuki123 and also Natsume27 who gave me courage to make this story until made this serve so far. I really owe you guys. /

Like and review negai?

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	8. Serve 8

Konbawa desu! Sorry for the late post. Well, here is the next Serve! Enjoy!

* * *

"This is Satsuki Momoi. My girlfriend."

EHH?!

Serve 8, Jealousy.

"Tet… Tetsu... -nii… girlfriend?" I was shocked. "It's nice to meet you. (F/n)-chan. Tetsu told me everything about you." She smiled. "It's… it's nice to meet you too. Satsuki-san." I said while was looking down nervously.

"Please just call me Momoi." "Y… yeah. Eh?" I looked at Akashi-kun. He was quite shocked. "Ara… don't tell me… are you Akashi-kun?" eh? She knew him?

Akashi-kun held my hand "Eh? What are you DOING?!" he took me to his room with full speed. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

At Akashi-kun's room, "Eh? She's our Art teacher?!" I was surprised. "What did you do at Art class?" he asked. "Hmm… well… I slept every Art class. Tee-he." "It's not 'Tee-he'. What should I do now? I don't know that she's Master's girlfriend!" "Why are you so afraid ?!"

Ah! I remember now! He's my servant. If she knew about this, he will be dropped out from Teiko school.

"Akashi-kun! Come here for a sec!" Tetsu-nii called him. "What should I do?!" he looked so scared. "Just… act normal okay?" "Right! Just… act normal…" he sighed and walked to Tetsu-nii. I followed him.

At the living room, I stood next to Akashi-kun. Momoi-san looked at Akashi-kun while Akashi-kun was looking down. His face was sweating a lot. "I knew it. It is you. Seijuurou Akashi-kun." "A… anu… Momoi-san…" "Don't worry, Akashi-kun. I won't tell the principal about this."

"Really?!" Momoi-san smiled. "I promise!" "Thank you very much!" Akashi-kun bowed his head.

"Anu… Momoi-san I mean Sensei." "Hm? What is it? (F/n)-chan?" "Sorry for always sleeping at your class. Beause of that, I never realize that you're my Art teacher." I said with a sad tone. "It's okay. I know that my class is a boring class. Ahahaha… haha…" Momoi-san started to cry. "Ghek! No! I don't mean by that!"

"Heeh… (F/n), you're a bad student." Said Taiga-senpai. "Well… like I said before, I don't mean that!" I yelled. "Sorry! Sensei. I didn't mean that. I just feel tired that's why I always fall asleep when it's Art class." I explained. "It's because the music that you play so beautiful, I feel like I was sleep in a soft pillow!" I said.

"I… I see… I'm glad that my music make you feel happy." She smiled. She has a beautiful smile. No wonder Tetsu-nii liked her.

She suddenly snapped my forehead. "Itta!" "Don't call me sensei. Just call me Momoi!" "Ah! S… sorry!" I apologized.

"I forgot to tell you, that Kagami-kun will stay here." "Uwaa..! Really?!" I was so excited. I can't believe that we can stay together. Even for a while, I'm still so excited.

"Momoi, why don't you stay here and sleep with Kuroko." Taiga-senpai teased them. Their faces were all red. "Wh… what are you talking about, Kagami-kun!" Momoi-san slapped Taiga-senpai's face.

"Ahahaha…! I was just kidding!" he laughed. "I also agree with Taiga-senpai." I whispered to Akashi-kun. "Me too." Akashi-kun whispered back to me.

"What are you two whispering huh?" Momoi-san smiled at us. But it's not a happy smile. She smiled like an evil devil. That made us scared. "N-n-n-nothing!" we both said with fear.

"Ah! It's already this late. I have to go back." Momoi-san walked to the door. "Uh… Momoi-san." I called her. She stopped and looked back. "Be… before you go, why don't you join us eat the dinner that Akashi-kun will make." I said. "My, what a pleasure." She smiled.

Momoi-san smiled like an angel and she was so nice. No wonder Tetsu-nii loved her.

Akashi-kun served us the dinner. We all ate at the same time. It's like a big family. So warm. So, this is what family likes.

"Thanks for the food. Well, I'm leaving now." "I'll take you to your house." Tetsu-nii walked to her and they left me with Akashi-kun and Taiga-senpai.

"So (F/n), do you have a boyfriend?" my face turned red. "Wh… what are you talking about Taiga-senpai?!" I blushed. "Then, go out with me."

Eh? "What… did senpai say just now?" I asked with shock. He didn't say a thing and held my cheek softly. "Anu… Taiga… -senpai?" he looked like he wanted to kiss me. "S-s-s-s-s-senpai?!"

Akashi-kun held Taiga-senpai's hand. "No kissing, mister." He gripped Taiga-senpai hand. "Ahahaha! Are you taking this serious?" Taiga-senpai laughed. "I was just joking!"

"I thought (F/n) as my own sister." He smiled. Akashi-kun let go off Taiga-senpai's hand.

RING!

I looked at my cell phone. It's a text from Aomine-kun.

"_Wanna hang out tomorrow?" _

I blushed. Is this… a date?! My face changed into a red tomato.

"Why does your face turn red, (F/n)?" asked Taiga-senpai. "Eh? Uh… it's nothing!" I answered. I quickly texted him back. I accepted the date!

RING!

I looked at the message.

"_Then I'll be at your home tomorrow afternoon."_

It's a date!

"Why are you so happy, (F/n)?" Taiga-senpai asked me again. "It's-it's-it's none of your business!

Akashi-kun stared at me. "Wh… what?" Akashi-kun walked away.

could he look at the future? I don't think so. He said it, that he doesn't want to see the future. And I believe him. Or maybe,

He jealous?

Ahahaha! No way huh!

"Hey (F/n), who was that guy?" he asked. "That's Akashi Seijuurou-kun. My servant." I smiled.

Taiga-senpai hasn't met him before until now. "I thought he's your boyfriend."

"Y-y-y-you g-g-got to be kidding me!" I said nervously. "I see… well, you're already adult (F/n), you should think about love you know what I mean." He said.

Well, I already found one. I wonder Aomine-kun liked someone?

The next day, the day that Aomine-kun and I will have our first date!

"Why are you wearing that (F/n)? Asked Akashi-kun.

"I'm going have a date with Aomine-kun!" I was so excited. Akashi-kun's face kind of surprised.

"I see. But you shouldn't wear those clothes." He pointed at my clothes.

I was wearing a party uniform. I didn't really know about fashion. Akashi-kun always prepared the uniform for me.

"Ahahaha! What's with that?! You're going to have a date but wearing something like that!" Taiga-senpai laughed at me. "Hey, Kagami-kun! Stop that!" Tetsu-nii was mad at Taiga-senpai.

I looked away. I'm not a perfect girl like they all think. I'm just an idiot girl who doesn't know anything about fashion!

"Let's go get fancy." He took my hand and we went to my room.

At my room, Akashi-kun went to my dressing room. He searched for my clothes.

"I'm sorry." I said with a sad tone. "Hah? What did you just say? Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun was confused. "… It's nothing." He gave me the clothes. "Thanks." I went to the bathroom to change my uniform.

Akashi-kun always does this to me. I'm not good at all about fashion, sports, any kind of that Akashi-kun could that I couldn't.

"You don't want me to change it for you?" he called me. "No! You pervert!" I slam the door.

Akashi-kun still like usual, a pervert!

Few minutes later, I opened the door. "It suits you well." He said while looking at my clothes. "Yeah. Thanks to you." I said it but with a sad tone.

the bell rang. I thought it's Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun hit my forehead. "Ittai!" "Have a nice date! Ojou-sama." Akashi-kun smiled at me. My face turned red.

"Yeah! I will! I'm going now. Bye!" I left Akashi-kun alone. And went to the door that Aomine-kun was standing. I opened the door.

"Yo!" "Hey! So, where are we going now?" I asked. "To the mall." He answered. And we went to the mall.

We arrived at the mall. First, we went to the sports store. After that, we played a game. We played it until noon.

"So, what do you want to do next?" I asked. "I just want to eat something." He said. "Well, we can go to the restaurant." I said while looking around.

We went to the nearest restaurant. And we ordered the food. I wanted to ask him if he has a crush or not. Should I? Yes I should!

"Anu… Aomine-kun." I looked down nervously. "Hm? What is it?" he looked at me. "Ah! It's… it's not really important but… do… do…"

"Do you have a crush?" my face was all red. Aomine-kun looked surprised. His face was also red. "Wha… what are you talking about, idiot!" he scolded me.

"I… I'm sorry!" I apologized. Did I make him mad? Oh my…

"I do have a crush." He said. "Eh?" he looked away. "Who is it?" I asked. "Wh… why should I tell you!" he said with a mad tone. "I'm sorry." I wonder who is his crush. The waiter came and served us the food.

After I asked that, Aomine-kun looked sick. "Oh! What's wrong? Are you not well?" I asked. "No… just…" he ran to the nearest toilet. "Ahh… ng?" I looked at the floor. There's a phone. I picked it up.

"Aomine-kun's phone." Suddenly the phone rang. There's a message. "Who might it be?" no! I shouldn't open someone's phone! This isn't allowed!" but I opened the phone.

Stupid hand! Why did you do that?! I slapped my hand that opened the phone. I looked at the message. It made me shocked.

"_So you have a date? Or just hang out with friend? Dai-chan?"_

A message from Momoi-san? And she called him 'Dai-chan'?

What was that all about? Don't tell me, his crush is…

Momoi-san?

Then, what was this all about? What is this date for? I want to know! I…

"Sorry it took so long." Aomine-kun came back. I hurriedly close the phone. "Why is my phone with you?" he asked. "Uh… you drop it." I answered. "I didn't look at the message or photo or any secret you have in it." I lied. "I see. Well, it's fine. At least it's not gone." Aomine-kun took his phone away from me.

"Should we go home? After this lunch?" I asked. "Sure. But why?" he asked me back. "I'm kind of sick." I forced to smile. "Ohh… I see… its fine for me." He looked at me while eating the food. "It's delicious!" he ate so fast.

I can't stop thinking about that message she gave. What if it's true? It hurts.

After we ate, he took me back to my place. I still looked sad.

"I'm sorry that I made things not like what you expect." I said. "It's okay. I had a great time with you, (F/n)." he said happily.

"Sorry." I looked down. "I'm going now! See ya!" Aomine-kun left and I went inside.

"Ah! (F/n)-chan! How's your day?" she asked. "Yeah! It's fun!" I lied. "Anu… Momoi-san." "Yes?" Momoi-san looked at me.

"What's your relationship with Aomine-kun?" I asked with courage. "Ahh… you mean Dai-chan huh? He's my childhood friends. Even I'm 5 years older than him." she answered.

"Then… you know who is his crush?" I asked again. "Hmmm… nope! I don't know that yet. He doesn't want to tell me about that stuff." She said while drinking a glass of water.

"Does he know about you dating with Tetsu-nii?" I asked once again. "I don't want to tell him about that yet. He's a stubborn one like a kid." She said. "Why are you asking this suddenly?" asked Momoi-san.

"… It's nothing." I looked away. "You're going out with Tetsu-nii?" I asked. "Yeah. We're going to have dinner together." She looked happy. "That dress suits you." I forced to smile. "Thank you. (F/n)-chan." She smiled.

I'm so jealous. She's so beautiful. She's great at music. She has a beautiful smile. But me? I'm just an ugly girl who can't do anything. I'm weak.

"I'm going to my room. Have a nice dinner, Momoi-san." I went upstairs and opened the door to my room.

I jumped to my bed. "What a pain." I heard a knock. "Ojou-sama, may I come in?"

"You may." Akashi-kun opened the door. He walked to me. "So, how's the date Ojou-sama?" he asked. "It's great!" I lied to him as well.

"Is it?" "Yeah! It's a great date ever!" I looked down.

"Why do you always lie to me?" heh? "Ojou-sama. If it's true that today is a great date, then why are your face looked unhappy?"

I didn't say a thing. I looked away. "You can tell me. And I'll help you."

"Momoi-san is Aomine-kun's childhood friend." I said. "And then? Why are you look not good if they are?" asked Akashi-kun.

"I'm afraid that the person he like is Momoi-san. And he doesn't know about she is dating with Tetsu-nii." My eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not like the person that Aomine-kun likes. I'm not pretty. I can't do a girl usually can do. I can't do any sports. I'm not a perfect master like you think. I'm sorry." my tears fell down. I looked down.

Akashi-kun pinched my cheeks suddenly." Wha! Wha ar yoo doing Akashe-kon?! Skop it! ittai!"

"Why are you apologizing Ojou-sama? You shouldn't apologize to your servant!" he started to mad. "I'm swarry…" "You said that word again!" he pulled even harder. "Ittaaaaii!"

"Remember this! I don't care if your ugly, idiot, or not perfect and whatever that is! As long as I'm your servant, you're perfect no matter what!"

"Eh?" he stopped pinching me. "Your pretty, and you know that." Akashi-kun blushed and looked away.

For the first time, I saw Akashi-kun blushed of embrassed. "Sorry that I pinched you so hard." He held my cheeks softly.

I cried. I always depend everything on him! What will happen if Akashi-kun is not with me? What will happen if we never met?

"Sei..." he surprised when I called his first name. He hugged me. With his warm hands and wrapped my body with his hands.

"Ojou-sama..." he said softly. I've taken over by jealousy. But… what if Aomine-kun really loved Momoi-san?

"(F/n)!" I surprised. Akashi-kun just called my name. Every time he called me that, my heart can't stop pounding. Could it be that the one I love isn't Aomine-kun? But it's my own servant, Akashi-kun?

Serve 8, end.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late post! really sorry! I'll make sure to do it quicker than this time!

like and review negai?

See you at the next Serve!

Koro.


	9. Serve 9

Konbawa! Sorry for the late post! Here is the next post, enjoy!

* * *

Serve 9, Can't take it anymore!

Tomorrow is the day… Tetsu-nii's birthday! I'm so happy! I'm going to buy something for him after school.

"Ojou-sama, are you ready to go?" asked Akashi-kun. "Yeah! I'm so ready!" I walked to him and we went to school together.

"_Sei…" _

"_(F/n)!"_

That words still in my head. My hearts pounding so much! I don't get it at all! What is this feeling?

"Is something the matter? (F/n)?" "Gyaa! Wh-wh-why did you call my name?!" My hearts just pounded even harder. "Hah? Didn't you told that I only can call your name at outside the house?" ah! Did I… really say that?

"S… sorry." I looked down with nervous. What the hell… why am I felt so nervous?! I used to walk with him but why now…

"Ah! I forgot." He said. "Wha… what?" I asked with blush. "I haven't bought a present for master." He said. "Why don't we buy it together?" I suggested. "Uh… okay." He agreed.

At class, Kise-kun hugged me. "(F/n)cchi…! I miss you…!" he said happily. "Ki… Kise-kun…" I said happily as well.

"Oh yeah! Yesterday, I saw you with Aominecchi at the mall." I surprised. "Are you two dating?"

"N-n-n-no! We're not dating!" I yelled. "I see… then (F/n)cchi with Akashicchi?" my face were all red. "W-w-w-w-what are you talking about Kise-kun?!" I said nervously. "Uwaaa… (F/n)cchi face are all red…" he smiled. "Don't…"

"DON'T TEASE ME LIKE THAT!"

After school, Momoi-san called me.

"Hah? Making a surprised party?" Momoi-san nodded. "I want to make this birthday party special for him." she blushed. "Momoi-san…" she looked so nervous to talk with me.

"You really love Tetsu-nii alright." I said. "And, don't talk with me with that face! It's not pretty!" I scolded her. "Just act normal, Momoi-san. You are my brother's girlfriend or maybe going to be his wife soon right?" her face turned even redder.

"W-w-what are you talking about (F/n)-chan?!" "Then that means you're going to be my sister." I smiled. Momoi-san surprised. "Let's celebrate his birthday together." Momoi-san smiled and said, "Yes!"

"(F/n)!" steps came near us. I looked back. "A… Akashi-kun!" my face turned red. "Let's go buy the present." he said. "Y… yeah!" I said. "Sensei, I'm leaving now. Excuse me." Akashi said to Momoi-san and we left the school to the gift shop.

At the gift shop, I search for my present to Tetsu-nii. But then, the door was forced to open.

"Nobody move! Give me the money! All of it!" a robber came to get money. Everyone feel scared.

"Ojou-sama, you stand right here. Don't move at all. Alrgiht?" Akashi-kun whispered to me. "Eh? What are you going to do?"

"I'll protect you." He said. I blushed. He'll protect me…

Few minutes, we went back to our place.

"I didn't know that Akashi-kun can do martial art!" I surprised. "I've learn this from TV." He said. "What for?" I asked. "For protect my master."

Master… huh? Suddenly, I felt so unhappy when he said that words.

"But we're lucky. Because of you the owner gave us free gift." "You're right." Akashi-kun smiled. I looked away when he smiled to me. It's weird! My heart won't stop beating!

At my place, "We're home!" "Welcome home, (F/n)." Tetsu-nii greeted us. "Oh…! (F/n) what's that thing?" he pointed at my bag of present.

"It's… it's from Akashi-kun fans." I lied. "Wow! Awesome, Akashi!" Taiga-senpai looked surprise. "You think?" Akashi-kun smiled. "Anyway, I'm hungry…!" I heard a stomach grumble at Taiga-senpai's tummy.

"I'll make dinner right away. Sorry, Ojou-sama. But could you put this at my room?" he asked. "Sure!" he gave me his stuff to me and walked to the kitchen. I looked at him with blush.

"Ohh… (F/n) you're blushing…" Taiga-senpai looked at me with a tease face. "Wha?! I don't know what you mean!" I yelled at him. "You love him alright…" my face turned red like a red tomato.

"I… idiot! Taiga-senpai is an idiot!" I ran to Akashi-kun room.

"Whoops! Did I tease her too much?" Taiga rubbed his head. "Yes. You're an idiot, Kagami-kun." "EH?!"

At Akashi-kun room, "Taiga-senpai is an idiot!" but why am my cheeks felt so hot. And the other thing is…

I'M AT AKASHI-KUN's ROOM!

Oh yeah! I'm here just to put his stuff… right! Don't do anything not good! Calm yourself (F/n)! Don't do anything! Just put his stuff and leave! I looked at his room. It's so clean. And I realize that his bed there's a butler uniform.

I walked to his bed. I held his uniform. Its smell Akashi-kun scents. I hugged the uniform.

"I love you…"

And I realized what I just say. I hurried put the uniform back to the bed. "What am I… saying just now?" my face felt so hot. My heart won't stop beating. What is wrong with me?!

I held my cheeks. I'm in love with Aomine-kun not Akashi-kun... right?

I saw a picture at the floor. Maybe it's from Akashi-kun's uniform. I looked at the picture. I surprised when I look at the picture. A picture of Akashi-kun with his parents.

So cute...! Akashi-kun so cute when he was little… I want to keep this… I looked back and there's a date. This is… the day when Akashi-kun came here.

CREK…

I quickly put the picture back. "Ojou-sama. The dinner is ready." Said Akashi-kun. "I… I see." I said with sweat. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Wh-wh-wh-what?! I didn't do anything!" I said with blush.

"Oh? Well… okay. Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you." Akashi-kun leans his hand. I blushed and slowly touch his warm hand.

What is this feeling? I dont get this feeling I have!

The next day after school, I've been told to give the book to the office.

"Why do I have to give it to the office…" today, I have to go home early to celebrate Tetsu-nii's birthday.

"_I love you…"_

I shake my head. What am I thinking?! No time to think that! In front of the office, I saw Momoi-san. "Ah! Momoi…-san?" Aomine-kun? I hide.

What is he doing there with Momoi-san?!

"What is it Dai-chan?" Momoi-san looked up. Aomine-kun looked down. "Satsuki." He blushed. Don't tell me… "What's with that face? It's not like you Dai-chan."

"I love you!" a confession?! Momoi-san looked surprised. "What are you talking about Dai-chan? Don't joke around like that." "I'm not joking! I'm serious!" Momoi-san looked away.

"I'm sorry, Dai-chan. I... I already have a boyfriend." She said. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this. And I'm sorry that I can't accept you feeling. But I know that someday, you will found someone who loved you more than me."

I cried. So it was true that Aomine-kun liked Momoi-san. I wiped my tears and walked to them.

"(F/n)-chan?" Momoi-san surprised. "Ah! Momoi-san! I'm here just to put this book to the office." I smiled. But that wasn't a real smile. It was a fake smile that I gave to them. "I… I see." Momoi-san smiled. I walked to the office.

Somehow, it didn't hurt when I saw him confess her. The thing that will hurt me is when Akashi-kun left me behind forever.

After I went to the office, I walked down and I saw Akashi-kun wait me there.

"You ready?" I looked down and say, "Yeah. Let's go." We walked home together.

Momoi-san told Tetsu-nii to wait outside. Akashi-kun cooked his favorite food. After that, I open the door for him. Tetsu-nii looked surprise.

"Happy birthday! Tetsuya!" we all said that. Tetsu-nii looked so happy. "Thank you, everyone." "Let's get this party started!" Taiga-senpai shouted.

We have a lot of fun. We eat and play until night. And it's time for giving a present. We all gave him the present and finally,

"Momoi, why don't you give him a great present ever?" "Eh? What do you mean?" Momoi-san confused.

"Kiss!" Momoi-san face was all red. "What are you talking about Kagami-kun?!" Akashi-kun accidently bumped Momoi-san to Tetsu-nii. And they were kiss.

"Uwaa! For the first time…" I took a picture of them. "(F/n)-chan! Stop it!" "Its fine, Momoi-san. I like it." Tetsu-nii blushed with happy.

I'm envy. I always want to have a lover.

"_I love you!"_

I looked down. Why? Am I not good for him? Why is it always the pretty one?

After the party, I went to my room. "Haahhh… I'm beat!" someone knocked the door. "Ojou-sama, may I come in?" asked Akashi-kun from outside. "Yeah! You may." He opened the door.

"What is it? Is there a problem?" I asked. "Is something happen at school?" he asked me back. "Eh? Why in the sudden?" "Your face looked unhappy today. Please tell me what happen. Maybe I can help you." I looked away.

"It's nothing. Just tired that's all." "Ojou-sama! I hate if people lie to me!" I guess I can't lie to him. I should tell him how I feel right now. And that will make me even better.

"I… I saw Aomine-kun confess Momoi-san." "And then?" Akashi looked at me. "I… I don't know why but… I lost my first love." And suddenly, my tears fell from my eyes.

"Heh? Why? My tears just won't stop." I tried to wipe away but the tears just won't stop.

"I can't take it anymore! Hiks! Why does it's always happen to me?! I… I…" Akashi-kun wiped my tears away. "Ojou-sama…" his face came near to mine. And we were kiss. My eyes were wide open. He let go the kiss and walked to the door.

What? Why did he just kiss me? And why does my heart beating like a drum? Why am I blushing so much? And the other thing is…

My first kiss is with Akashi-kun!

Serve 9, end.

* * *

Dou? I know it's a crappy story and I'm sorry about that. I will always late post because of my school day. So thank you that you all patiently waited me. X/X

Anyway, Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya~ 'x')/

Like and review negai?

Koro.


	10. Serve 10

Konbawa minna~ This is serve 10. enjoy!

* * *

(F/n)..." I opened my eyes. I looked at Akashi-kun at my bed who was half naked. "A… Akashi-kun?! Wh… what are you doing here?!" I blushed when I looked at his chest. "What are you talking about? You told me that you want to sleep with me." "Eh? Did I say that?"

His face came near to mine. "What are you going to do?!" I blushed even more. "We've done this before right?" he was going to kiss me. NOOO!

Serve 10, what kind of feeling is this?

"Uwaaa…!" I fell from my bed. "Itta…!" my head felt hurt. "A dream… huh?" I held my lips. I can still feel the kiss that day.

"_I can't take it anymore!" Akashi-kun wiped my tears away. "Ojou-sama…" his face came near to mine. And we were kiss__ing__._

I slapped my cheeks. Why am I thinking about this?! Just a kiss and you fell in love with another guy?! That is not me at all! Snap out of it (F/n)!

CREK…

"Ojou-sama? Are you awake?" "HIIIHH!" I screamed. "Ojou-sama? Are you okay?" he asked. "Y… yeah! I'm okay! A… ahahaha…!" my face was all sweating.

"So… w-what do you want?" I asked. "Well… the thing is…"

"Eh? You want to do a part-time job?" Akashi-kun nodded. "Where?" I asked. "At the Hana Shop." A flower shop huh? "But why in a sudden?" I asked again.

"Just want to make more money." He answered. "I see… well… if you want to, then do it." "Thank you very much, Ojou-sama!" he bowed his head. "Ahh! You don't need to bow to me!" Akashi –kun stood up. "Then, I'm going to the shop now!" he left the room.

He acted like usual. Does he forget about that kiss? But, that's good. He spoke with me like usual.

In the afternoon, I went to walk around and I walked past a shop called 'Hana Shop'.

"Oh! This is the place that Akashi-kun said." I walked to the shop. I looked at the window. I saw Akashi-kun with a lot of girls around him.

"Nee~ are you new here?" the girl asked. "Yeah." He answered. "What's your name? How old are you?" asked the other girl.

What the heck! does he work there just wanted to have attention?!

Someone entered the shop. She had a beautiful topaz eyes and blonde hair. "Eh? She looked just like Kise-kun."

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Akashi-kun smiled at the blonde girl. She ignored him and walked to see the flower that she wanted.

"Uwaa… she's cold." She's different than Kise-kun. No way that girl is his sibling.

"You want a Tulip?" asked Akashi-kun. The blonde girl was surprised. She looked away and nodded. "I understand. I'll give it to you right away." He walked to get a bouquet of Tulip.

"Here." he gave the bouquet of Tulip to her. The blonde girl took the bouquet and went to the cashier. I think she's a shy and cold girl.

By the way…. Why am I staring at him the whole time?! I'm like a stalker! Whatever! I don't have time to stalk him! I'm leaving!

At my house, I still thought about Akashi-kun with lot of girls that were surrounding him. What if there is someone he interested at there? No way right?

"(F/n)." Tetsu-nii walked to me. "Hm? What is it, Tetsu-nii?" I looked up. "Today I'll go to work. And If I'm right, maybe next month I will come back." "Ohh… I see. Then, have a nice day." I smiled. "Yeah! I'm going now. Bye! Let's go Kagami-kun." "Yeah. See ya later (F/n)." said Taiga-senpai. "Bye-bye!" I waved my hand and they left the house.

"I'm bored… what should I do now…" I thought. Akashi-kun hasn't come back yet. Hmm… what should I do…? Watch TV? Maybe I should watch TV. I walked to the living room and sat at the couch. I pressed the remote and the TV was on.

_The butler kiss his master._

Eh? That's… Aida-san? Don't tell that she's an actress? Uwaa… that's awesome!

"_Wha... what are you... why did you kiss me?" the master blushed._

"_I love you." Said the butler. "I kiss you because I love you. Ojou-sama." _

"_Teppei…" she cried." I… I also love you!"_

My eyes were wide open. That is the same time when Akashi-kun kissed me! Then… if he kisses me… that means… he love me?

CREK…

"I'm home." He walked in and saw me at the living room was watching TV. I still thought about the kiss. "Ojou-sama?" he called me. I still didn't respond. "Ojou-sama?" what if it's true? What if Akashi-kun loved me?

PINCH

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Akashi-kun pinched me. "What are you thinking Ojou-sama?" he stopped pinching me. I held my red cheek. "Nothing. I just thought that Aida-san looks so awesome." I lied.

"I see?" he looked at the TV. "Is it about romance?" he asked. "Yeah! It is."

"So that is the last episode." He said. "Eh? You know this story?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's about a master and her servant. The master who fell in love with her servant and she thought that there is no way a servant will fall in love with a stupid master like her." Uwaa… 'a stupid master' huh? That is so like me…

"But she didn't give up on her love." He said. "Eh?" "She was doing her best to make her servant love her. And she did it. I didn't know that this will be the ending of the story."

"W… wait a second! Don't tell me that you knew about Aida-san is an actress from the start?" I asked. "Sure I do. By looking at her face, I can tell It." he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. "Well, you didn't ask me." he answered simply. A kiss… means love…

"So what happened in the end?" he asked. I looked down, my cheeks were blushing. "He… kissed her and said 'I love you' to his master." "Houu… that's good to hear. I'm glad that the butler said that to his master." He looked happy.

I can't look at his face. "Ahh… I wish I could watch the end of the story…" he looked disappointed.

If he kisses me then he loves me right? But… what if I don't love him back? Tears fell from my eyes suddenly.

"Ojou-sama? You're crying? What's wrong? Are you ill or something?" he asked worrily. "It's nothing… I was just thrilled with the story, and then I cry." I wiped my tears away. I lied to him again.

"You are lying to me, Ojou-sama." "Did you look at the future?" I asked and he nodded. "But I'm not lying about that. I'm really thrilled about that story." I said. "Well, it is time for my beauty sleep. We can't late for school right?" Akashi-kun looked at me and said, "Yeah, Ojou-sama."

"Good night." I walked to my room. "Good night."

I jumped to my bed. The tears won't stop. "What should I do?" what if I don't love him? I don't want to end this story! This story of a master and servant!

Please tell me, how do you know that you love him? And how can you tell that he also loves you back?

The next day, "… jou-sama…! Ojou-sama!" Hm? What is that? So noisy… "Ojou-sama!" I opened my eyes. "What is it?" I asked. "We're going to be late for school." He said. "Ohh… I see." I stood up. "I put the uniform in the bathroom." He said. "Ok." I went to the bathroom. When I went inside, I slipped my feet with soap. "Guhak!" My face hit the floor.

"Are you okay? Ojou-sama?" he asked. "I'm… fine." I closed the door.

I'm not feeling well.

At class, I didn't talk at all. "(F/n)cchi? Are you okay?" asked Kise-kun. I looked away. "(F/n)cchi?" I don't feel like to talk. But… maybe I should ask him about that.

"Hey, Kise-kun." "Hm? What is it?" he waited for me to talk.

"How can you tell that you fell in love?" I asked. "Eh? Why in a sudden?" Kise-kun became confused. "Just curious."

"Well… if you feel like your face feels really hot and… you skip a heartbeat. That will tell you that you fell in love with that person." He said. Face felt hot… a skipped heartbeat…

"Why do want to know about it, (F/n)cchi?" he asked. "Like I say, I'm just curious." I answered. "I thought that there is someone you are interested at." He joked.

"Maybe there is."

After school, I went to the club. I didn't see Akashi-kun around. Oh yeah! He has a part-time job. He told me that when we walked to school.

"Oi, (F/n)! I need water!" Aomine-kun called me. "Ah! Right!" I picked a bottle of water and gave it to Aomine-kun.

"Thank you." He thanked me. "Sure. That's my job as a manager here." I said. I looked at his face. He didn't look so good. I think he still thought about the rejection. "Aomine-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?" he looked at me. I smiled at him. "Nothing." And I walked to the back and sat down. I held my chest.

I didn't feel the heartbeat anymore. I've moved on. Aomine-kun, you were an awesome person. You are great at basketball. I fell in love with you since the first time you call my name. I thought that you will fall in love with me. But I guess I was wrong.

Goodbye my first love.

After the club, I walked home by my own. I walked to the Hana Shop again. I looked at the window. There he is. With lots of girls were surrounding him again. How popular he is. I looked at my left side. "Eh?" the blonde girl again. She came here again.

Oh? That uniform… she's from Kaijou high school. Uwaa… I'm quite surprised.

She bought a bouquet of Tulip again. I think she love Tulip. When she left the shop, I saw the group of girls stared at her. The girls waved at Akashi-kun and left the shop. They followed her. This is bad!

"Ng? Ojou-sama? What are you doing here?" Akashi-kun came to me. "Heh?" I surprised. "Uhh… I was just passing by!" I said. "I see. I'm almost done. Shall we walk home together?" he asked. "N… not today! I have to go somewhere!" I have to help that girl. "Don't follow me okay! This is a girl problem!" I ran off.

"What was that all about?"

I ran to a park and I saw the girls just do something not nice to her. The bouquet has been stepped by them. The blonde girl looked injured. This pissed me off!

"What the heck are you all doing?!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "What do you want huh?!" crap! I just acted with no lines! "This is none of your business!"

"Huh? None of my business you say?" this really pissed me off! I walked to them and punched one of the girls. I punched the middle one because she's prettier than the other. She fell to the ground.

"My face! My beautiful face!" she cried. The other look scared. "Don't you dare fell in love with my servant without my permission!" I yelled. "Don't you ever show your face again! If I see you guys again and hurt her,"

"I'll crush your face until it becomes trash!" I glared at them. They were all trembled. "If you already understand, scram!" they ran away.

The blonde girl stood up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." she said. "Oh! Your bouquet…" "That's okay. I'll buy it again tomorrow." She looked down. I think that she was sad about the bouquet.

I looked at the bouquet and saw a red rose that hadn't been stepped yet. I picked up the rose and gave it to her. "Here! This hasn't been stepped yet." the blonde girl held the rose.

"Thank you… very much." I looked at her eyes. She has a beautiful topaz eyes like Kise-kun. "You seem to love flower very much." I said. "Eh?" "Take care of that flower. I think that's the precious one." I smiled. "Yeah. I will." She smiled. "Well, I have to go now! Take care!" I ran to my place.

I went inside my house. Akashi-kun already stood in front of me. "Welcome home, Ojou-sama." He greeted me. "I'm home." I walked in.

"Oh yeah, Ojou-sama. Do you know?" "Know what? I asked. "That next week, our school will have a vacation at the beach." He said. "Eh? Really? Uwaa… I'm so excited!" but…

I don't have any swimsuit!

"What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing!" what to do? Maybe I should ask Momoi-san about this! Or maybe I asked Akashi-kun what his favorite swimsuit is?

"I like a bikini one." He said. I blushed. "What are you talking about?! Akashi-kun you pervert! You look in the future again!" I hit his chest many times. "Ahaha… I was just joking Ojou-sama!" he laughed.

SLIP

"Eh?" Akashi-kun fell to the ground. Because I was hitting him, I also fell into his body. I held his chest.

"Are you okay? Ojou-sama?" he asked. What is this feeling? My heart was like going to explode.

"_Well… if you feel like your face felt really hot and… a skipped heartbeat. That will tell you that you fell in love with that person."_

My face felt really hot now… and my heart is beating so fast…

"Ojou-sama?" I stood up hurriedly. "S… sorry!" my face was all red.

"Ojou-sama, your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" "I'm… I'm fine!" I walked to upstairs. "I'm going to bed now! G… good night!" I went in to my room.

"Ojou-sama?"

This is bad! My heart still won't stop! What the heck! What kind of feeling is this?!

Serve 10, end.

* * *

There is another story, serve 10.5! Like a side story or something like that. I hope you all like this serve and the next serve I'll make until end.

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	11. Serve 10,5

Konbawa. this is the side story of the blonde girl at serve 10. please enjoy!

* * *

He worked at a flower shop. He always looked beautiful when he smiled at the costumers.

I went to the shop and looked for a flower. When I enter the shop, someone smiled and welcomed me.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" I blushed when I looked at his beautiful red and golden eyes. I ignored him and walked to the flower.

I looked at the flower. They all looked so beautiful. But the most I love is Tulip.

"You want a Tulip?" he asked me. I surprised. How did he know that? I nodded and he said, "I understand. I'll give it to you right away." He went to the Tulip and picked lots of it.

"Here." He gave me a bouquet of Tulip. "Thank you…" "Who will you give it to?" he asked me. "… My brother." I answered.

"I see…" he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. "H… how much is it?" I asked nervously. "Ahh… you should go to the cashier. I'm new here." He said.

I walked to the cashier and paid the bouquet. When I walked to the door he said,

"Please come again."

Why is he always smile bloom like a flower?

Serve 10.5, the flower that bloom on you.

My name is Kise (F/n). I am a Kaijou high student.

"Welcome home~! My beautiful little sister~!" he is going to hugged jumped to me but I dodged it. He fell to the ground.

"Please don't hug me. I'm dirty." "You're so cold…!" this is my stupid brother, Kise Ryota. He is a Teiko high student.

"Oh! You brought a flower again?" "Yeah." I nodded. "You always come to the Hana Shop. Is there someone that you are interested in there?" he asked curiously.

"This is none of your business, Ryo-nii." I walked to my room.

The next day after school, I walked to the Hana Shop again. But this time, I saw a baby blue hair girl looked at the window. That uniform… Teiko high school. So she's at the same school with Ryo-nii. I wonder if she knows Ryo-nii… And what's she doing here?

I looked at the window. She looked at the flower boy surrounded by girls. So she stalked him huh? Well, this is none of my business. I walked inside the shop.

"Welcome!" he greeted me with smile. I ignored him. "Do you want a Tulip again?" I nodded. He already prepared it and he gave it to me.

"Here!" I held the bouquet. "Thank you. Ng?" I saw a red rose at the bouquet.

"Anu, there's a rose in this bouquet." I said. "That's a gift." He whispered and I blushed.

"Keep it a secret from the boss." I can't think much about this. My heart won't stop beating.

"Thank you very much." I went to the cashier and paid the bouquet. When I wanted to left the shop, he said like a usual words.

"Please come back again." He smiled. "… yeah. I will." And I left the shop.

I walked to the park. I felt like someone followed me. I stopped walking and looked back. It's the group of girls who always with the flower boy.

"What is it?" I asked calmly. "You… don't you think you're too close with Akashi-sama?" Akashi? Is that the name of the flower boy?

"I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't play dumb with us!" one of them slapped me. I fell to the ground. The bouquet that I bought has been stepped by them.

"You piss me off!" I said. "What did you just say?!" they're going to slapped me again until someone yelled at them.

"What the heck are you all doing?!" they turned back. That's the Teiko girl.

"What do you want huh?!" "This is none of your business!" they yelled at her.

"Huh? None of my business you say?"She walked to them and punched one of the girls. She punched the middle one. I think that's because that one is the prettiest one that the other.

"My face! My beautiful face!" she cried. The other look scared. "Don't you dare fell in love with my servant without my permission!"

Servant? The flower boy is… her servant?

"Don't you ever show your face again! If I see you guys again and hurt her," she glared at them. "I'll crush your face until it becomes trash!" they were all trembled. "If you already understand, scram!" they all ran away.

That's quite scary. But she just saved me. I stood up and she looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." I said. "Oh! Your bouquet…" "That's okay. I'll buy it again tomorrow." I looked down.

Flowers will never going to bloom forever. They will ripe if we didn't take care of it. But even if we took care of it, they also will be ripped. But why? When I looked at the flower boy, he always bloomed like that. And that's made me want to buy the flower.

The girl looked at the bouquet and picked one of the flowers. "Here!" I looked at her hand and surprised. It's the red rose. "This hasn't been step yet." I held the rose. "Thank you… very much." I held grip the rose.

"You seem to love flower very much." She said. "Eh?" "Take care of that flower. I think that's the precious one." She smiled. She has a beautiful smile.

The precious one… huh? I smiled. "Yeah. I will."

"Well, I have to go now! Take care!" she ran off. I haven't asked her name yet. Maybe next time we will meet again.

At my house, Ryo-nii hugged me. "Welcome home~!" "Ryo-nii, you don't have to hug me. I'm full of dirt." I said. "It's fine! After all I haven't taken a bath yet." he smiled and realized that my face has a slap. He held my face.

"What happen to your face?!" crap! He saw it! He look so worried. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

"Of course I have to worry! You're my sister! You're so important to me! Don't say such a nonsense thing!" my eyes were wide open. Is this really Ryo-nii? I've never seen him like that before. Where is the Ryo-nii that always smiled to me? I hate it when people worry about me. Damn! My tears going to fall! I looked down to hide the tears.

"Ryo-nii," "What is it?" he looked at my face.

"I'm not a kid anymore." "Eh?" Ryo-nii looked surprised. "Sorry I over said. I'm going to my room." I walked to upstairs and went to my room.

I sat on my bed. What did I just say to him? Tears started to fall. I hate it! Why did I say such thing? It's the first time… I saw his face like that! A sad face he made. I held grip the rose. How can I apologize to him?

The next day, I have my breakfast alone. Ryo-nii just entered the dining room. I hurried eat my breakfast and left the dining room.

"I'm off." I said and walked pass him. "Have a nice day." His low voice made me want to cry. Usually, he always hugged me even if I'm not in a good mood. But today,

He ignored me.

After school, I went to a park and sat on a swing. I look very depressed.

"You… the Tulip girl?" I looked back and surprised. "You…" the flower boy!" "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You as well, why are you here? Don't you have work?" I looked at his uniform. He's wearing a Teiko uniform. So he's a Teiko student.

"I have a day off." He said. "I see." I looked away to the sun. "What happen? You look kind of sad." He asked. "You won't be understood." I said. "I will if you tell me. And maybe I can help you."

"That's easy to say than done." I said. "… you know, today my friend was so sad today just like you." Eh? "Usually, he always play something dump. But when he played basketball with us, his face change become serious. And he played very good." He said. Uwaaa… just like Ryo-nii.

"I think there is something on his mind that he can't forget." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I think he had a fight with someone's very important to him." I surprised.

That boy looked at me. "If you have a fight with someone is very important to you, apologize to him." he smiled. My heart skip beat. I looked at him with blush on my cheeks.

Why does he know about my problem? Why is he always bloom? Even if there's no sun, he still looked beautiful. Even if we didn't add water, he still bloom

"You don't want to lose your precious right?" he said. I stood up from the swing. "Thank you." I smiled to him and ran as fast as I can to my house.

I didn't accident slip my feet and fell to the ground. "Ryo-nii…" footsteps comes near to me. I saw a hand at my face. I looked up. My eyes were wide open.

"Ryo…-nii?" I realized that he stood up in front of me. "Can you stand up?" "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was looking for you." He said. I looked down. I don't have courage to say it.

"_You don't want to lose your precious right?" _

No! I don't want to lose him! I bowed my head down. "I'm sorry!" "What?"

"I said something that hurts my own brother. Every time yo smile at me, a feeling I can't control at all, to the point where I can't even see anything else around me. I finally understand why everyone hated me. And you… you must hate me too…" tears fell from my eyes.

"Please, please don't hate me… Ryo-nii." I'm scared. I'm afraid that he will leave me alone. "I won't hate you. I will never hate you. You are my precious little sister. There is no way I'm leaving you behind." He lends his hand to me.

"Let's go home." I raised my hand and he grabbed my hand to pull me up. He embraced me. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." He said with a shivers voice. I smiled and embraced him back. "Ryo-nii, you're a boy right? What if someone see you crying?" "I'm not crying!"

So this is the meaning of family. It's warm…

The next day, "Ryo-nii, you're going to a school trip next week?" he nodded. "I'm going to miss you!" he's going to hug me. I dodged it. "Ryo-nii, you don't have to hug me every day." "You're so mean. You don't want to hug with your big brother." I smiled.

"That reminds me, why are you always to the Hana Shop?" he asked. "Eh?" my face turned red. "Hoho… is your crush work there?"

"Wha- what are you talking about?!" I'm embarrassed. "Then there is someone that you crush on. Who is it? What kind of guy is it?" he looked very curious.

I guess I can't lie to him. "Well, I won't tell who the guy is. He is… looked kind of nice. His has beautiful eyes. And, every time I looked at him, he smiled like a flower that will never ripe."

"So you really loved this person?" he asked. I looked at the vase of Tulips with a red rose at it. I looked down with smile.

"Yes."

Serve 10.5, end.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading my crappy story for this far. That makes me very happy hiks! T^T. Oh yeah!

ATTENTION! I'm going to tell you something. It's very important. Here goes. *exhale* I won't make the next serve until the test is over. I have a lot of test to do. And I don't want to get a bad score. I don't really have a good news. I am very sorry. I promise you all that I will make the next serve on April. again, sorry.

Like and review negai?

See you a the next serve.

Koro.


	12. Serve 11

konbawa Koro is here! like I say I make the serve on April. And here is the Serve 11, Enjoy!

* * *

Serve 11, Beach day part 1

I felt kind of sleepy because I didn't sleep at all thinking about what I felt for Akashi-kun.

"What's with that long face nanodayo?" asked Midorima-san standing right next to me. "It's nothing." I looked at the court. I saw Kise-kun was going to dunk but it failed and he fell to the floor.

"Kise-kun!" I ran to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" "Itta… I'm… I'm fine!" he looked kind of hurt. "Why don't you take a break?" I helped him walk to the back of the court. "Thank you…" he sat down and looked kind of sad.

"You aren't like usual." "Eh? Am I?" he asked. "Usually, you always hug me every morning." I said. "Hah? Am I always hugging you?" he looked really suspicious…

"Is something happen at your place?" I asked. "He silence and looked down with smile.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, sorry for worrying you." I can tell that he lied to me. I guess I can't force him to say something that he doesn't want to remind it.

"Okay. I won't force you to say it. But Kise-kun, we're friends right?" I said. He looked at me. "If something matter, just tell me. Maybe I can help you." I smiled. Kise-kun smiled a little. "Sure. Thank you, (F/n)cchi. You're s kind" "Well… I don't know about that 'kind' you just say…" I blushed.

I'm so glad that he smiled even if it's not smile completely.

After the club ends, I texted Momoi-san that if she could help me find a swimsuit for the school trip. And she accepted happily.

I wonder what swimsuit that suits me. I don't really like the sexy one thou… after all, I'm not sexy enough to made attention to Akashi-kun.

Eh? Wait…

Did I just say… made attention t Akashi-kun?

What the heck?! Luckily Akashi-kun walked earlier than me today. He said that he has something to do right now… I wonder what is it…?

At home, I looked at the TV. I watched the story of 'My Love is My Servant' from the beginning. Aida-san looked awesome. I wish I could be like her.

"I'm home." Akashi-kun entered the house. "Welcome home." I said while watching TV.

"You watch it from the beginning?" he asked. "Yeah I am watching it from the beginning. It's an interesting story. That's why, I bought the DVD. This is the chapter 5. Want to watch it together?" I invited him to watch with me. "I love to but I have a work to do." He said.

"It's okay. I already eat at the canteen." I said. "I just want to watch the last part. I haven't watched that one." He said while walked to his room.

"Then… when your works done, why don't we watch it together?" I asked. "That'll be great." He went in to his room.

"Sigh… Akashi-kun has a lot of work to do…" I watch the TV again. Chapter 5 is about the owner and her servant going to the vacation at the beach. I held a cup of tea and drank it while watch the TV.

"Teppei, the truth is…" she looks blushed. She opened the jacket. The servant eyes were wide open.

CROOOTT!

I spitted my tea. Why? Aida-san… is wearing a bikini! Even she's not big, she still wear that?!

"Does it… suit me?" she asked to her servant shyly. "Yeah. It's suits you well." The servant smiled with a little flushed.

Aida-san looked so cute when she acted shyly. I wonder if I'm wearing like that, someone will pop out and say I'm pretty…

No way huh…?

Time skip. Today is the day… a school trip to the beach! I'm so excited. But the problem is…

At bus C, I sat next with Akashi-kun. He slept at my shoulder. How did this happen?!

FLASHBACK

"So, I will tell you who will ride in what bus." Akashi-kun said. "Eh? Akashi-kun is the council president?" I surprised. Kise-kun nodded.

"So, Bus A will be… archer club, soccer club, tennis club." That is kind of normal club. "Bus B will be… music club, Art club, and Manga club." Manga club? There some club like that? "And last, is at bus C will be volley club, swimming club and basketball club." So I'm at the bus C. wait a sec! Volley club? Swimming club? Basketball club?! There's no girl in that club except me!

"(F/n)cchi are you okay? You look kind of surprise." "It's… its fine…" I said with a weird voice. "(F/n)." I looked back and Akashi-kun already at my back. "What's wrong?" "Hey, Akashi-kun! What do you mean by this?!" I whispered to him. "Hm? Well, we don't have a choice. If a girls at the same bus, they will nuts like last year."

"Yeah! I don't want that to be happening again in this year!" Kise-kun shivered.

"So, it's a good thing that you at the same bus, (F/n)." said Akashi-kun while hold my shoulder. "We could play at the bus! This is going to be so much fun!" Kise-kun said out loud. I can feel it. The aura of jealousy! I turned back and saw all the girls glared at me. Maybe I shouldn't turn my back.

FLASHBACK END

That is the worst!

"(F/n)cchi look so cute when you're embarrass!" Kise-kun looked back and he took a photo of us. "Stop it Kise-kun!" I blushed.

"Ohh… let me see!" Aomine-kun looked at the picture that Kise-kun just shot. "I said stop it!" I want to stand up but I'm afraid that will wake Akashi-kun up.

"Ah! Aominecchi! Why did you delete the photo?!" eh? "I accidently press the delete bottom." He said. "Ahh! You mess up!" Kise-kun looked mad. "Aomine-kun, thank you." I said. "Wha… what are you talking about, idiot! I don't really want to remove the picture!"

The bus stopped. I think we've made it. "Akashi-kun, wake up. We've made it." I poke Akashi-kun shoulder. He opened his eyes. "Ng…? Oh… I'm awake." He looked half asleep. "How about I'll help you carry your stuff?" I asked.

"It's fine. I can carry it by myself." He wiped his eyes."O… okay… if you say so." I'm kind of worry about him. But, oh well.

We arrived at the beach! First, put our bag to our room. Well, because one room has 2 beds and the girl totals are 23, so one of the girls has to stay by itself. Everyone chose me. Well that wasn't a surprised. After all, everyone dislikes me.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to sleep with you?" he whispered to my ears. I was blushed. "No way you idiot!"

3 days at the beach, starts now!

Everyone gathered in the middle of the beach. "Okay. Today, we will have some games." Everyone look excited. "Each team remains 6 people. When you already make the team, make the team name and the captain. After that, we will announce you the game." Everyone looked around.

"Now, search your team!" everyone ran to find a team. I don't know with who I want to. Everyone doesn't really like me. So, how can I make a team?

"Kise-san, be our team!" "Akashi-sama! Would you be our team?" the girls gather at those two. No wonder.

"Kuroko, have you got your team yet?" Midorima-san walked to me while holding a card. "Not yet. And why are you holding a card?" I asked. "It's my lucky item." I see…? "What about you Midorima-san? Have you found your team yet?" I asked. "No." he answered. "Then, why don't we team up?" I said. "If you want me to join then I'm in nanodayo." Yes! Got my first member!

"Anyway Midorima-san, you look like know all about lucky charm." I said. "I've always heard from the radio of the fortune-telling." he said. "I see… How about my lucky charm?" I asked. "What is your sign?" he asked. "(Your sign)." I said.

"Hmm… I remember it say… Sagittarius is the perfect couple for you. But be careful, Virgo will also chase after you." He said. "Sagittarius? Virgo?" I wonder who sign that… Akashi-kun is Saggitarius. So my perfect couple is with him? I wonder who is sign Virgo...? "You're lucky item is a swimsuit." He said. "Swimsuit?" I questioned.

"Ah! Murasakibara!" Midorima-san called Murasakibara-san. He walked to us. "What is it, Mido-chin?" "Ah! Murasakibara-san, you don't have a team yet right?" I looked up. "No. I'm so tired to play games." He said. "Team up with us!" I said. "Okay… I'm tired…" okay! I've got the second team! Only three teams left!

I saw Aomine-kun searching for his team. "Heyy…! Aomine-kun…!" He noticed my voice and ran to me. "Wanna be on our team?" I asked. "Sure! I'll be in your team!" Aomine-kun joined us. "Yay! Only two more teams left!"

"Sorry, I've already got a team." Said Kise-kun. "Sorry, but I can't be in your team." Said Akashi-kun. "Our team is with (F/n)." Kise-kun added the 'cchi' on my name. The entire girl glared at me. It's scary…! I've got 6 members!

"So, what should we give the team name?" I asked. "How about Kiseki no Sedai!" Kise-kun suggested Kiseki… no Sedai? "It's quite good! "Captain will be… of course Akashi-kun!" I said. "Me?" we all nodded. He sighed and said, "Alright. I'll be the captain." Then it settles!

"Okay! Our first game is find a gatcha from this territory." Gatcha? A ball thing right? "There are points inside the gatcha. Whoever's get the lots of points is the winner." I get it now. But… this beach is big!

"Let the game starts… now!" everyone ran to find the gatcha. "Oh! Yeah, (F/n) aren't you feel hot wear that jacket?" asked Aomine-kun. "Well kinda… but I just want to wear this jacket." I said. I hate to say this but, my swimsuit is kind of embarrassing.

FLASHBACK

At the mall, Momoi-san and I were searching a swimsuit for the school trip.

"TThis suit looks perfect on you (F/n)-chan." She gave me the suit to me. "Isn't this too…" "Sexy?" my face were all red. "I can't wear this! What if he saw me wear this?" I said nervously.

"(F/n)-chan, as I thought you are in love with someone right? Who is it?" she asked curiously. "I… I don't love anyone! I… I just lost my first love so how come I fell in love with another guy?" I told her.

"You… lost your first love?" Momoi-san looked sad. "Ah! It's… its okay! I already knew that he wouldn't love me. So… that's okay." I looked down with smile.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Eh?" "Who is your first love?!" she asked with a serious eyes. "W… well…" I can't tell her that Aomine-kun is my first love. She would look like it is her fault that I lost my first love.

"I get it…" Eh? She knew it?! "Is it Akashi-kun?!" … hah? What did she just say? "I knew it! It is Akashi-kun!" she looked sure that Akashi-kun is my first love. "N… no! You got it all wrong…!" "Don't worry! I'll help you with this problem!" she looked excited.

"I said you got it all wrong!" she didn't listen. I sighed. Oh well.

FLASHBACK END

That is how it is. And Momoi-san won't hear me what I want to say.

"I've found it!" Kise-kun yelled. That was fast. We walked to him. "What's inside?" he opened the gatcha. "Try again." It wrote like that. Then that was wrong. "I've found the gatcha…" uwo! Murasakibara-san found it. Never knew that he would found it.

He opened the gatcha. "10 points." Yes! We got a pointed!" "Nice, Murasakibara!" Aomine-kun smiled.

I'm also going to do my best!

"Found one." Akashi-kun picked up and walked to us. "What is inside the gatcha?" Akashi-kun opened the gatcha. "Lucky person! Got 50 points." We all surprised. "Awesome! Akashi-kun you're awesome!" I said happily. "Yosh! I will also find the gatcha!" I started search the gatcha.

Few hours, the time has finished. The captain of the team has to give the gatcha they found. We found 6 gatcha. And the total is 50 plus with Akashi lucky gatcha total 100! I wish we're the winner.

"The winner is… team Kiseki no Sedai!" we all happy and hug for each other. As we all hugged, I saw a girl glared at our direction. They looked angry or something likes that. I let go of the hug.

"What is wrong? (F/n)cchi?" asked Kise-kun. "Nothing!" I smiled. "The next game is, the TOP boy contest!" the TOP boy contest? "And the judge will be, Satsuki Momoi-sensei!" Momoi-san walked in. "And the other judge will be, Kuroko (F/n)!" eh? Me? I pointed to myself. Momoi-san smiled at me. Is this her idea?

"Let the contest starts now!" I walked to Momoi-san. "Is this your idea, Momoi-san?" I asked. "Tee-he! I hate if I'm the only judge here." I sat at the judge seat.

"Now! This is the TOP boy contest! First entry is…!"

a boy entered the stage. He looks kind of okay. "Not good enough!" eh? Momoi-san complained. I didn't know that Momoi-san could complain like that.

All of them have been complained by Momoi-san. And that is not good complaining. "The last one is the team Kiseki no Sedai." Kise-kun entered. I Shouldn't have surprise. But...

It is the first time I saw him wearing like that.

"That is what I call a boy!" Momoi-san shouted. "How do I look (F/n)cchi?" Kise-kun started to smile to me. I just smiled back to him. I think I know who's the winner is. I looked at the audience. They all stared at me. I felt kind of not good with this.

So, it ends that Kiseki no Sedai is the winner. But, I felt that something will happen to us. I hope that's just my imagine.

"It's almost night. Why don't we have our dinner?" asked Momoi-san. Everyone agreed. "(F/n)cchi! Let's eat right here!" Kise-kun invited me. "Ah! Okay!" when I wanted to walk to them, someone held my back.

"Hey you!" it's my classmates! "Y… yes? What is it?" I asked. "Don't you dare get too close to Kise-san and Akashi-sama! Or you want to know what happen to you?" I looked down. "I got it." I walked to the group.

"Is something matter, (F/n)cchi?" asked Kise-kun. I forced to smile and said, "Nothing happen! Let's eat!" I started to eat.

"You have something at your face." Aomine-kun hand held my lips. "Tha… thank you…" I was blushed when he touch my lips like that. "Anyway…" I looked straight at him.

"Why didn't you wear a bikini?" Aomine-kun asked me. "It's… it is none of your business!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah (F/n)cchi, that necklace of yours is so beautiful." Kise-kun pointed at my necklace. "Eh? This? It's a gift from Akashi-kun." I said. "Uwoo… Aka-chin awesome! I never knew you would give something like that to a girl…" said Murasakibara-san.

"Because she's special for me." everyone was surprised when they heard him say that I'm special. My face was all red. "Somebody is in love…"

"Akashicchi and (F/n)cchi is a new couple!" Kise-kun yelled. I shut his mouth. "Kise-kun, please! Don't say it out loud. Everyone will misunderstand!" I looked at the girls. They glared at me. I'm so scared.

"I'm… I'm going to my room." I walked to the hotel.

"What have you done Kise!" Midorima maad at him. "I didn't mean to do that!" Akashi stood up. "Akashi?" "Where are you going?" asked Midorima. "I'm going to talk with her." When he walked, he said, "Kise, after trip you will have a training increased 50 times." "EH?!" and he walked to the hotel.

"That's serves you right." Said Aomine. "I won't say a thing about them anymore…"

At my room, I jumped to my bed. "What a day…" I opened my necklace and put it at the table. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "May I come in?" that's Akashi-kun! "Y… yeah! You may!" he opened the room. "So, you stayed in this room alone?" he asked. "That's right. Everyone hates me. That is why I'm here by my own." I looked down. Akashi sat next to me.

"Is it because of us?" I was surprised. "No! That is not right! I…" "Don't you worry, Ojou-sama. I'm here with you. And I will protect you." I was blushed. Those words made me skip a beat.

"N… nee Akashi-kun, do you remember the story at chapter 5? About the owner and her servant going to the vacation at the beach?" I asked. "You mean 'My Servant'? Yeah I remember that. Why?"

"W… well… the truth is… I… I…" I was going to open my jacket until Akashi-kun looked at the window. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Hide!" "Eh?" we both hid at the bed. Someone just entered the room.

"That damn (F/n)! We've already told her to don't come near them but she still do that!" it's my classmates! "She's asleep already. What a pig!" "Let's just destroy this place and leave!" they opened my bag and threw it away.

"Those girls huh?" "It's usual. They always did that." and I realized something. I'm at the bed with Akashi-kun! He hugged me very tight. I also can felt his breath. My heart won't stop beating! What should I do?! If I let go the hug, they will knew that I'm at bed with Akashi-kun and if this keep up, my heart will explode!

"You nervous?" Akashi-kun whispered to my ear. "N… no! idiot!"

"Ah! There's something in the table!" Just throw it and let's go!" she threw something and they left.

"That was close." "Y… yeah." I looked at my place. It's a mess. "I'll clean this up." I picked the clothes up. "Let me help you." He picked the clothes up and helped me clean the room.

Few minutes, the place already clean. "Thank you for helping me, Akashi-kun." "That's what servants do, Ojou-sama." That words again. I'm kind of sick hearing that. "So, what did you want to say, Ojou-sama?" I looked down. "Forget it." "I see?"

"You should get going. What if someone saw us together?" I said. "You're right. If something happens, just tell me okay?" "I got it. Good night." Akashi-kun walked to the door. "Good night, Ojou-sama." He left the room.

"… Idiot."

Serve 11, end.

* * *

Done! I'm sorry that I made you all wait. But here I am now and here's my crappy story. I'm not a pro yet. But I hope that my story will make you all feel happy.

I'm sorry that my grammar is wrong and the typo and the weird story.

Like and review negai?

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	13. Serve 12

Hey there Reader-san! this is the part 2 of the beach day! please enjoy!

* * *

Serve 12, Beach day part 2

The second day at beach, everyone were having so much fun. Unless me. I can't do freely. Because every time I got near to neither Akashi-kun nor Kise-kun, my classmates glared at me.

"(F/n)cchi…! Come on! Let's play beach ball together!" Kise-kun called me from the back. "I'll pass." "Come on (F/n), we lack one more person!" Aomine-kun yelled at me. I still don't want to. So I shake my head.

"For some reason, I'm kinda tired… I'll be at there with (F/n)-chin watches you play… bye…" Murasakibara-san walked to me and sat at the sand. "Want some?" he shared some snacks for me. "N… No thanks." I refused with smile.

"Are you guys going to play beach ball?" Momoi-san came to them. "Yes we are." Said Akashi-kun. "Let me in! I love beach ball!" "But we don't have more team." Said Kise-kun to Momoi-san.

Aomine-kun ran to me and Murasakibara-san. "What's wrong, Aomine-kun?" I asked. "Let's play beach ball together." He said. "But didn't I told you that I don't want to?" I said. "But it wouldn't be fair if one girl face us right?"

"Well…" Aomine-kun grabbed my hand when I was talk. "Come on! Murasakibara, I'll borrow her for a while!" he pulled me to the game. "Yeah… have fun…"

While we run, I asked him, "Why me? You can ask another girl right?" "Well yeah but, you know that if I ask someone else they will be crazy because of Kise and Akashi." He said. I looked down. So that's the reason…

"And you also our closes friend. That's the reason I call you." Eh? "What?" I looked up to his face. I can see his face turns red. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

We played beach ball. I was teaming up with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun while Momoi-san with Akashi-kun and Midorima-san.

We played until end. And our team won. Well I don't really do anything. I can't concentrate because I just saw it. Momoi-san's breast… I looked at mine. Covered with my jacket. I'm so envy.

After we played beach ball, everyone wanted to play the water. For some reason, Akashi-kun's face turned pale. "What's wrong, Akashi-kun? Are you sick?" I asked him. "It's fine. I'm going to buy some drinks." He ran to the nearest shop. I wonder what's wrong. I guess I'll go with with him. After all, I…

"(F/n)cchi, let's play the water!" "Hah?" when I want to go, Kise-kun called me. "Uhh… no thanks. I'm fine here." I said with sweats. "Why? You've been acting very strange today, (F/n)cchi. Something happen?" he asked worriedly. "N… nothing happen."

I can't just say about my classmates and about that I can't swim!

"Ng? (F/n)cchi, doesn't something missing?" he looked at my neck. But I was thought he was looked at my chest. "Where are you looking at?!" I started to hit his head.

"Oww!" "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I said. "It's fine… anyway, I just want to asked about your necklace." "Eh? My necklace?" I held my neck and there's no necklace on it. If I weren't wrong, I put it on the table. "Excuse me for a while." I went to my room.

I searched it anywhere but there's no sign of it. "Where is it?! My very important…" I started to kneel down. "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry. I lost your gift…" I started to cry.

The moon has rise. I still at the room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kuroko. Let's eat with everyone." Midorima-san called me on the door. "No thank you. I don't want to eat this time." "What happen Kuroko? Something happen right?" he said. "How can you tell?" I asked.

"By your voice." I see. My voice made him knew. "I'm fine! You don't have to worry." I said. "But…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I just realize that my voice was too much. "Sorry. I overact." "I'm the one who fault. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore." I heard steps and with a second, there are no steps. I guess he left.

"What the hell I'm talking about?" I looked down.

On the other side at the dining room, Midorima came back to the group.

"Where's (F/n)-chin?" asked Murasakibara while eat his dinner. Modorima shakes his head. "I wonder what happen to her...? She acted very strange today." Kise looked very worry. ""Give her a time to be alone." Said Akashi. "You're right." Aomine started to eat the food.

"Ah! That's mine!" Kise surprised that Aomine ate his food. "It's fine right. You don't want to eat this right?"

That night, everyone fall asleep except me. I still searched the necklace. "How could it lost?" think (F/n). There must be something that I forgot! Maybe… those girls! They threw it away!

I stood up and ran outside the hotel.

I searched everywhere. In the bushes, in the sand, but there's no sign of the necklace.

"Looking for this?" I turned my head to the voice. It's my classmates! I saw her held the necklace that I was looking for. "Yeah that's it!" when I want to take my step, I saw her hand gripping the necklace.

"This is… from Akashi-sama right?" she asked. "Yes it… it is." I said nervously. "Why is it always you?" "Eh?" she looked down.

"You're just new, but you're already close to them! Neither Akashi-sama nor Kise-san!" I surprised to see her. I saw water just fell to the sand. And that is her tears. "I… I hate you! Everyone feels the same! Why are you here anyway?!"

I make a mistake? I just want a normal life. Have friends to talk, I… I hate being alone!

At Akashi and Aomine's room, Akashi was waked up because he heard a noise outside.

"What the… in night like this…" Aomine also woke up. "So noisy!" He got angry. "I think I go out for a while." Said Akashi. "I'll come. I'll mad at the one who woke me up!"

Back to the outside the hotel, I was standing in front of my classmate. She really… loves them. And I ruined their happiness. How can I fix this?

"Hey, like I always say, Akashi-kun and I was just a childhood friend. And Kise-kun was my only friend in class. I always want to talk with other classmate but, every time I saw their eyes, I felt they dislike me. And I know why." I said clearly. "Please forgive me!"I bowed my body 90 degrees.

"… Like I believe you. The girls will never believe you! They'll never forgive you! Just disappear!" she threw the necklace to the shore.

"The necklace!" I ran to get the necklace. I act before think. Even I get the necklace, I can't swim. I can't get back to the sand. I yelled for help. But no one was there just me with my classmate. But I still yelled for help.

"Someone…! … Hel…! HELP ME…!" my face was covered with the waves. So it's hard to ask for save me.

"(F/n)!" I heard a voice. Its Akashi-kun's voice and Aomine-kun's voice. They came… Akashi was going to jump to the water but he stopped by sudden. I saw his eyes were scared. His body trembled so hard. I think… I'm off my limits. I closed my eyes. Drowned and taken away by the wave.

"Akashi! What are you doing?!" Aomine yelled to Akashi. "The wave… Mother…!" Akashi kneeled down. "Akashi…? Tch! I have no choice!" Aomine opened his shirt and jumped to the shore. He swam really fast. He grabbed (F/n) and went back to the sand.

"Oi, Oi! Wake up, (F/n)!" "I… I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl looked tremble. "You just gonna kill her!" Aomine yelled to her. "Wha… what did I do wrong?! After all, it's her faults that make us be like this!" Akashi walked to the girl. "A… Akashi-sama…?" "Get lost! You little scum!" The girl cried and ran to her room.

"Oi, she doesn't wake up!" Aomine looked worry. "Give her the artificial breath!" Aomine blushed. "I… I can't do that!" Akashi looked at (F/n)'s hand. She held the necklace and made him surprised. "I'll do it." Akashi walked to them.

"_What an idiot master."_

He held her nose and start give her the artificial breath. Aomine felt a little hurt in his chest when he saw him do that.

"_What the hell? Why is it… hurt?"_

Few seconds, (F/n) eyes were open. She spitted lots of water.

"You okay?" my eyes still looks blurry. "What just… happen…?" "You just jump to the shore. And we save you." Said Aomine. "Ah… I see… thank you." I looked at Akashi face. "Akashi…-kun?" the last thing I saw him, his eyes was… frightened.

"You should change that into this." He gave his big shirt to me. "Eh? Why?" I asked. "Cause your jacket soaking wet." He said. Well, that's true… but, I'm embarrassed! I just wear a swimsuit inside my jacket. I can't show it to them.

"What are you doing, hurry up and change it." He said. "But I…" suddenly, I felt someone pulled the zipper from my jacket. "Uwaa! What are you doing Aomine-kun?!" "You're too slow! You just need to open the jacket and change it!" no good! He saw it! He saw it!

Aomine looked at my swimsuit. I was blushed. He just stared like that. Wha… what will he think about my swimsuit?

"Flat like a board." Eh? "Hurry and wear this shirt!" he said while looked away. I kind of saw him blush a little. "Or you want me to wear it?" he asked. "No need!" I said with a mad tone. "What are you so angry about?" "Of course I'm angry! You just open my jacket by sudden!"

Akashi on their back, watch them arguing. "… I can't save her…"

The next day, we went back to Tokyo. I packed my stuff and went to the bus. I saw my classmates glared at me. I'm kind of afraid by looking their eyes.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" I surprised. "Midorima-san." When I looked at him, I remembered yesterday.

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

I was the one who's fault. I ventured to apologize. "I'm sorry!" I bowed my head. "Hah? What's the problem here?" Midorima-san looked confuse.

"Yesterday, I say something very hurtful to you. That is why, I'm sorry!" Midorima-san didn't say a word. But I felt something warm on my head. His big hand held my head. "I don't mind about that. As long as you're okay, that's fine." Midorima-san… he blushed and went inside the bus.

Uwaa… what a tsundere.

"(F/n)." "Aomine-kun." His face kind of… red?

"About yesterday…" I'm waiting… "… Forget it." He went inside the bus. "EH? Tell me! You make me even curious!" "I say forget it idiot!" He gets angry. "Ehh? I'm not an idiot! An why are you angry?" I followed him from the back.

At the bus, they all sat down quietly. (F/n) was asleep and her head fell to Akashi's shoulder. _"Ojou…-sama?" _

"Uwaa… this time (F/n)cchi who fell asleep! So cute!" he took a photo on them. "Ryota, the next club a 10 times runs for you!" A dark aura just came from Akashi's back. "Ehh?! I'm sorry!" Kise felt that Akashi is really scary. "Serve you right!" Said Aomine that sat next to Kise.

Akashi looked at his master. _"That night… when she drowned... I remembered the day when mother..." _He held her head.

"_And again, I can't save anyone."_

"Ngg… don't make that… face…" Akashi surprised. "_Is she awake? Or maybe sleep talks?" _"Hmm… Akashi...-kun…" Akashi eyes were wide open. He smiled a little. And his other hand held her hand. "I'm sorry that I make you worry." He whispered to her ear. She smiled while asleep.

"I love you, (F/n)."

Serve 12, end.

Omake.

When Aomine saw (F/n) wearing a swimsuit, in his mind was all about her. _"What am I thinking?! She's not big like Mai-chan! But why…?!"_ At the room, when Akashi went to bed, Aomine still thinking about it. _"What the hell am I thinking?! Forget about that she's wearing! I have to read more the dirty magazine from now on!"_ "Daiki, you're so noisy. I can hear your heartbeat here!" Akashi got angry. "Eh? Am I? Sorry."

* * *

Sorry for the late post guys. And sorry for the bad grammar and typo. I'll do better than this. I hope. Anyway, I just post _"Missing" _Hope you all will read it and like it.

Like and review negai?

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	14. Serve 13

Konbawa... Koro desu! This is the serve 13. So, enjoy!

* * *

Serve 13, Test! Bet!

2 weeks after the trip, Akashi-kun and I acted like usual. But, I still remember that day when he was going to save me. That eyes… I've never seen him like that. I wonder what's wrong.

"Ojou-sama, what do you want for dinner?" he asked. "Eh? Uh… maybe like usual." I said. "I understand." He went to the kitchen to make me a dinner. Should I ask him? No. I shouldn't! I'm afraid if I ask him, he will remember something that he doesn't want to remember. I continue watched the TV. I watched the chapter 9. Eh?

"Teppei, what happen with your past?" asked Aida-san on the TV. "I… I can't tell you." Teppei turned away. "Why? Why can't you tell me?! Can't you trust me?" "Enough!" Teppei raised his voice. "I don't want to say it!" he went to his room. "Teppei…" Tears started to came on Aida-san eyes.

Wow! That was great! I cried a bit in this chapter. Anyway… doesn't this chapter look the same what Akashi-kun and I now?

"Ojou-sama. The dinner is ready" "Ah! Yeah I'll be there by sec!" I'm glad that I didn't ask him. I stood up and went to the dining room.

I started to eat the dinner that Akashi-kun served. "Oh yeah Ojou-sama, are you ready for next week?" Eh? Next week? I still munched the food from my mouth. "Next week we will have a test for our graduate."

Eh?

I dropped the spoon. Next week… there's a test… for graduate…? What to do?! I haven't study at all!

"What's wrong Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun looked down to my face. I gripped my hand with shivers. "What should I do? I… I'm not quite good in all subjects!" Akashi-kun blinked his eyes. "Ojou-sama, could you give me your midterm test paper?" He asked. "Ah. Wait a minute okay." I went to my room and searched the test paper.

When I found them, I went down to the dining room where Akashi-kun is waiting. "Here." I gave the paper to Akashi-kun looked at the test. "Everything is… not bad." "How is that not bad?! I got 64 points on English! 44 points on Science! 37 points on social! And more importantly, 25 points on Math! How is that 'not bad'!" I yelled. "Calm down Ojou-sama! At least your Japanese History got 92 points." "That's not enough!"

"Wait a sec." I glared at Akashi-kun. "Wh… what?" Akashi-kun looked nervous. "Akashi-kun, you are the first rank in first grade, am I right?" "Y… yes." Akashi-kun started move back. "Then, please tutor me!" I said. "Hah?" Akashi-kun looked confused. "Please!"

The next morning, I started to study with Akashi-kun. Our school has been off for a week to all students study at home. Well, I'm so lucky. Akashi-kun got a perfect score in all subjects. So he can tutor me.

But…

"Wrong! That's not how to find it!" He's quite harsh. "Anu… I… I don't get this one." I kind of scared of him when he looked at me that way. "Where? Ah. That is kind of hard. Well you just…" his face was so close! I can felt his breath! How can I concentrate?!

"Do you understand now?" "Eh? Uh… yeah!" No I don't understand! What to doooo?!

2 hours past. My head burns out! And this is only math! I need a fresh air! "A… Akashi-kun, can I… go out for a while?" I asked. "What? But we just going to start with social." Not social! "Uhh… I want to… buy a book! Yeah a book!" I ran away!

"That little liar master."

I didn't lie to Akashi-kun thou… now I'm at the nearest book store. Well, maybe a little lie. I came here for read a manga. "Ahh… I wonder how the end of this story… can't wait for the next one! Suddenly, my shoulder hit by someone shoulder.

"Ah! I'm sorry." I hurried apologize to the person I bump. "Oh! It's nothing! It's my fault who didn't look where I'm going."

"Eh?" we both looked at each other.

"You!" the girl who threw my necklace! "Wh… why am I meeting someone like you in a place like this!" is she still mad at me? Ah… it's obvious. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm studying. Not like you who dumb to read some manga!" uh… my eyes looked at the other way. "You know that your score are all bad and you can still read a manga?"

"I can do it! After all, I have Aka-?!" I covered my mouth. I'm almost going to say Akashi-kun's name!

"Hey, how about we have a bet." "Eh? Bet?" I questioned. "If your rank higher than mine, I will stay away from you. But, if my rank higher than you, you have to stay away from Akashi-sama." She said. Hmm… should I accept the bet?

"Oh! I forgot. You will never win against me. Even we didn't have this bet, I might be… oh not 'might', definitely won." She said with proud. "We don't know the result yet! How can you possibly know that you'll win?!" my anger increased 30%.

"Well yeah. Because you are the rank 81 from 97 students in the first grade." My anger increased 60%. "Oh yeah? Then what about you?" "Who me? I'm the TOP 3!"

WHAT?! TOP 3?!

"Maybe I could be the TOP 2 if there's no Midorima. But, at least my rank is near with Akashi-sama rank." She made fun of me huh? My anger increased 85%.

"So, do you accept the bet? Dumbass girl!" That's it! I'm off my limits! "Yeah! You piss me off! I accept this stupid bet!" the uric from my hand has pulled out cause my anger.

"Then, I'll see you in the result, dumbass girl." She left the store. "I'll show you who's the dumbass!" I went to the lesson place. And I bought many books.

I arrived at my place. Like usual, Akashi-kun stood right in front of me. "Welcome home, Ojou-sama." But I ignored him and walked pass him to my room. "Eh?" the sound that Akashi-kun made is a confused voice. "Ojou-sama?" he followed me to my room.

I sat at the study desk. "I didn't know that you really buy a lesson book." Akashi –kun looked at the book. "And a big one…"

"No time to talk! I have to study!" I read the book seriously. "Ah! Akashi-kun, you don't need to tutor me again. I'll study by myself." "Why in a sudden?" Akashi-kun started to confuse. "Anyway, don't bother me for a while! And if it's dinner, you can just put it at my desk!"

"I... I get it. Then, I won't bother you. Excuse me." Akashi-kun left the room.

"I won't lose! I'll show her that I can get the TOP rank!"

I studied until night. Akashi-kun that always served me food looked quite worry. But, I don't care if he told me to stop. I still study and study until my eyes became like a panda.

Until the day…

"Ughh… my eyes hurt…" I walked to the school with Akashi-kun. "Are you going to be okay, Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun asked me worriedly. "Yeah… I think so…" I walked just like a zombie. "Ah! I forgot." Akashi-kun gave me a pencil. "A pencil?"

"I got it from Shintaro." What for? I looked at the pencil and it wrote 'Lazy God'. "Well, thank you." I said. Akashi-kun smiled at me. "Hey Ojou-sama, how about if you can get the TOP rank, you can asked me anything that I've always kept it."

I was surprised. "Anything?" I asked again. "Yes. Anything." "Even my rank not higher that you?" He nodded. He seriously said that. This made me even excited! All I have to do is do my best! I can't do anything just smile.

"It's a deal!"

At the class, I sat down to my seat. I saw my classmate. She grinned at me. The bell has rung. The teacher already entered the room.

Let the test and the bet, begun!

The first one is Japanese History. This is an easy one! I can do it! All of them just like what I studied. 2 hours past. The next one is English! Well… it's not hard at all! I can do it! 2 hours past. Next is science! I studied all this bacteria and stuff like that! 2 hours past. Now it's social! I'm not quite sure about it. I studied about Date Masamune and I'm not quite remembering about Yukimura. But lucky that there are no such thing like that! 2 hours past. And the last is… math! On the first page. It's so easy. Second page, quite easy. The last page…

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

15 questioned that I can't do it in this page! What to do?! If I lost, I have to stay away from Akashi-kun.

Test is over. Kise-kun walked to me. "What's wrong (F/n)cchi?" "It's over! I use the pencil for every single answer on the last page."

"Well, we don't know yet right." "… Yes."

Next week, the score will be reviewed. I'm so scared. "Ojou-sama, what's wrong? You don't look so well." Akashi-kun asked me. "N... No. it's nothing."

"(F/n)cchi!" Eh? We saw Kise-kun ran to us. "Kise-kun, good morning." "G… good morning…!" He's gasping. "Why are you running, Ryota?" "Ah! Oh yeah! (F/n)cchi, I can't believe it!" eh? What did I do?

At the school, everyone was gathering at the board to see the rank. Where's mine?

"You are at the TOP 2 nanodayo." "Eh? Midorima-san!" What did he just say? I looked at the board really close. My eyes were wide open. I can't believe it. I'm at the TOP 2!? I beat Midorima-san?!

"Congratulation, (F/n)cchi!" Kise-kun congrats me. Midorima-san pushed his glasses. "You just beat me nanodayo. Congrats." That means… I won the bet! I smiled. But, I still can't defeat Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun is the TOP 1. He got the perfect score in all subjects. And the most I can't believe,

My math is 98! Wow! Thank you, the 'Lazy God'. Thank you, Akashi-kun who gave me this pencil.

"No… way… I'm… the TOP 4?!" I walked to my classmate. "So, how's the bet?" I said with proud. The girl looked angry at me. "You… you won… like I promise, I won't bother you again." She walked away.

"Then, can you be my friend?" she stopped walking. "What?" "Like I say, my only friend in the class was just Kise-kun. And I want to make more friends. If you don't mind, can we be friend?" she glared at me. "No." eh?

"I still dislike you. Wait until I feel you're okay then I will be your friend." Then that means… she will be my friend!

"Ah. Let me tell you something." Hm? "Like I told you, I'm not the only one who hates you. There are many girls who will do the same way as I did. So," she blushed. So…?

"Be careful, (F/n)." she walked away. Uwaa… she just blushed… I smiled.

"Oi, until when you will keep smiling like that?" Aomine-kun slapped my head. "Ouch! That hurt, Aomine-kun!" I turned back to him with a mad face. "Just the TOP 2 makes you happy?" "Oh yeah? And what about you?! You're the lowest rank! Am I right?" Aomine-kun blushed. "S… shut up!"

And more important is… I can ask Akashi-kun about his past! I can't wait to get home.

Noon at my house, Akashi-kun served me a tea. How can I ask? How do we start? Hmm… 'May I know your past?' no no no! Too simple! Hmm… 'I want to know about your past!' doesn't it like I'm forcing him? Hmm…

"So, what do you want ask, Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun already sat next to me. "Eh?! Uh…" I pulled my skirt. "Anu… about last time when you and Aomine-kun want to save me, before I drowned, I saw that… your eyes was frightened." Akashi-kun eyes were wide open. "Your body was trembled so hard. I was kind of… worried." His eyes were even wider than before.

"May I know what's on your mind when you see me drowned?"

I asked him. It's not a simple and forcing. This is normal ask I guess. Akashi-kun pulled his breath and removes it.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I'll tell you about my past."

Serve 13, end.

* * *

Done! How is it? I can't believe I made this far. wow! wow! WOW! I know you all be curious about the next serve right? Anyway, please read my other story that I post. negai? I want to know your comment. so please drop by there.

Sorry for the typo and grammar.

Like and review negai?

The like and review will waiting for you...

Koro.


	15. Serve 14

Hey! It's Koro! Here is the next serve! enjoy!

* * *

"I'll tell you about my past."

For real?!

Serve 14, What is Happiness?

I swallowed my saliva. I just ask what was on his mind when I drowned and he says that he will tell me about his past. I'm so curious.

"S… so… what is it?" I asked. Akashi-kun looked down. "When you were drowned, I remember the day my mother die."

Eh? I was surprised. I turned my head to Akashi-kun that he looked like sad.

"When I was little, before everyone knew about my eye, or you could say emperor eye, I lived in a big mansion with my father and mother. And I don't know about outside world cause my father. And so my mother gave me a ball. A basketball. But then… when they knew about my eye." he stopped.

How cruel! Not just about his past was cruel. I'm also one of the cruel! Why? Because I just told him to tell me about something that he doesn't want to remember!

"They…" "Stop!" Akashi-kun looked at me. "That's enough." I said. "What? But I…" "I don't want to hear it again. I don't want you to remember something that you don't want to remember." I stood up.

"Ojou-sama…" I smiled at him. "But you know, you are lucky that your mother is nice." "What?"

DING DONG!

A bell just rang. "I'll get the door." Akashi-kun stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door. "Yes? Oh? Master." What? 'Master'? that means… I ran to the door.

"Tetsu-nii!" Tetsu-nii smiled at me. "Hey! I heard you got the TOP 2. Congratulation! I'm so proud of you." He gave me a video game. Kyaa! Is this… the thing I've always wanted?! The PPS 4?! "Thank… thank you very much!" I felt very happy. Tetsu-nii pets my hair and I felt his warm gentle hand.

"Tetsuya, don't touch her dirty head like that." What? "But, I just miss her." A sound of a woman sighed. I looked at Tetsu-nii's back. My eyes were wide open.

"Mother…?"

She glared at me with her scary eyes. I moved back. "Why… why is she here?" I asked with trembling. "Well, when I want to come here, with coincident I met mother. And she wanted to come with me." He said. I moved back once again and I hit Akashi-kun.

"Ojou-sama?" I turned back and hurried apologize. "I'm… I'm sorry!" I ran upstairs to my room and locked the room.

"What happen?" Akashi looked confuse. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun." "This is the servant?" asked Kuroko's mother. "Yes. This is Akashi-kun." She looked closer to him.

"Akashi-kun, huh? I've heard it before. I've never knew THAT Akashi." Akashi looked surprised. "Mother?" "Yeah! He is perfect. I'm glad that you are our servant." She smiled.

"I'm… I'm glad that I served you, Miss Kuroko." He bowed his head. "But, may I know why your daughter looks frighten when she saw you? I'm sorry that I'm asking such thing."

"I don't care about her." She said straightly. Akashi eyes were wide open. "What do you... mean by that?"

"I'm thirsty. Please give me some tea." She sat down to the couch. "As you wish." He walked to the kitchen. Kuroko followed him.

Akashi made the tea. "I'm sorry about what my mother says." "I don't really mind about it. More than that, why does she dislike Ojou-sama?" Kuroko looked down. "She prefer son rather daughter." Akashi turned his head to Kuroko.

"You see, before she was born and my mother knew it's a girl, she wants to disqualify her. But my father rejects it. He wants a daughter unless my mother doesn't want a daughter. And finally, when she was born, you know that I'm so happy that she was born as my sister… but, 3 years past, my mother hurt her. And that made my father mad and decided to divorce. He took (F/n) with him. And I'm alone with my mother." He said while he was going to cry.

"And so, when I'm grown up, I want to meet her. And that day when I first came here alone, I saw her crying alone in this house while father was lay on the floor."

"Don't tell me…?"

"Yes. He was dead when (F/n) was only 5."

Akashi looked down and ready to serve the tea to Kuroko's mother. "Akashi-kun, please don't tell her about this. I think she didn't know the reason why mother hate her."

"I understand, Master." He walked away to the living room where Kuroko's mother sat right now.

"Here is the tea." He served the tea to her. "My thank you." She drank the tea.

"_Doesn't she look the same like me? Hated by the people we love?"_

At my room, I covered my face with a pillow. "Why did Tetsu-nii bring her here? In my house?" I held grip the pillow.

As always, she hates me.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Ojou-sama, please open the door." Akashi-kun begged me to open. I slowly walked to the door and unlocked the door. I opened the door.

"What is it?" "May I come in first?" he asked. "Ah… sure. Come in." he went in. I closed the door again.

"What is it you want, Akashi-kun?" I looked at him. "Ojou-sama, do you… hate your mother?" that question made me surprise. "And what if I am?" Eh? This is so not me.

"Well you know that mother is the most you have to love right?" Why in a sudden… he said that? "What is the point that I love her? She dislikes… no, she hated me. Who gave me love? If only father was here. If only I wasn't born! I hate her! I really hate her!"

SLAP!

Eh? I felt my face has been slap. "It is not nice to say that. And you are a girl. You shouldn't have to say that you hate her. I know that is not what you want to say." What? What does he mean by that is not what I want to say?

"There is no such child hate their own parent." My eyes were wide open and it covered with tears that going to fell. He held my cheeks that he slapped. "I'm sorry that I slap you."

And so, the tears already fell from my eyes. I hurried hug him. I hugged him very tight.

"I… I don't hate her at all! But, I don't know why she hates me! I just want to be happy with my family. But, why can't get that happiness?"

"I don't really know about this happiness, that is why," Akashi-kun wrapped his hand around my body.

"Let's make this happiness together." I was surprised. I cried even harder. "Yes! Let's!" They smile to each other.

"Akashi-kun, could you come here for a moment?" Tetsu-nii called him fro down stairs.

"I'll be back later, Ojou-sama." He went to the down stairs. "I wonder what happen?" I went outside and peaked from up stairs.

"What can I help you?" My mother walked to Akashi-kun. "Akashi Seijuurou, right? I have a favor to ask." Favor to ask? I wonder what it is.

"I want you to leave this place and become my servant." What? What did she just… say?

"And what about Ojou…" "You don't have to worry about her. She is just a trash that will make you life hard." Akashi-kun hasn't done talk and she just said that. How cruel. I want to cry.

"You're going to my place right now." He can't refuse the order from her. He will leave me again. Like last time with Aida-san. I don't want to be happening for the second time!

"You might be right. She is like an idiot master to me. She can't cook, she acts like a kid, and she can't do anything if I'm not there." Why did he have to say that?!

"But, I'm sorry. I can't leave this place and let my master alone again."

Eh…? I saw him bow his head to my mother. "Even though she's stupid, but her smile makes my day full of happiness. That is why, I'm really sorry." "She looks kind of pissed. "You will regret soon. Let's go, Tetsuya." She left the house.

"Akashi-kun, I can't believe that you say such things to my mother." "I'm sorry." He bowed his head to Kuroko. "It's okay. I'm very glad that I meet you Akashi-kun. I'm glad that I can trust you." Kuroko walked to the exit.

"Please take care of my sister for me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled. "Yes!" and he left the house.

"Akashi-kun!" Akashi-kun looked at me that just jump to him from the stairs. He catches me and we fell to the floor.

"O… Ojou-sama...?" "I will smile to you more!" "What?"

"I'll smile for you! Today, tomorrow, and forever! So your day will full of happiness!" I hugged him. "You heard it?" his face was flushed.

And so, our holidays ends here.

Serve 14, end.

* * *

Sorry for the short story. I'll make sure to do better than this!

Like and review negai?

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


End file.
